The Thin Line of Light
by CJJJones
Summary: How come the most intelligent people can do the stupidest things? One night after final exams Hermione and Draco cross a line with the help of copious amounts of alcohol, a thin line of light that will weave its way through the rest of their lives.
1. The Line of the Thames

**Prologue **

**The line of the Thames **

She looked across the bridge to Big Ben tolling midnight, then to the Palace of Westminster that was glinting in the bright moonlight.

"Why am I here?" she thought shaking her head there was no way he would show up it was ten years after the original vow was made she hadn't seen him properly since that night anyway. She looked at her watch it was nearly twenty minutes past ten he was late. She really hated people who where late. She turned around with one last look at Westminster and headed back across the bridge to her small flat on the south bank of the river.

"Hermione," she heard her name before she had taken a step and she knew immediately that it was him. His voice had not changed at all. She took a deep breath and turned around.

"Hello Draco."


	2. The Thin Line of Light

**Chapter One**

**The thin line of light**

_I have (with my proofreaders help) re-edited the whole of this story it will be the first of my re-edited stories. I am sorry it's taken so long but I have been writing my dissertation and my proof reader has had his exams starting. Please review and enjoy_

_Love C.J._

Hermione Granger was sat in the boiling common room of Gryffindor tower. It was June and a fire was burning in the grate Hermione wiped the sweat from her brow as she turned another page in the huge book she was reading.

"Hermione exams are over," her friend Harry Potter said as he entered the room "this is insane if you must read that book you can come outside to read it with me, Ron and Ginny."

"I just wanted to read up on that second question in charms." Harry knew perfectly well that he was not going to get Hermione to change but if he could get her outside at least she wouldn't die of heat exhaustion.

Hermione sat languidly on the grass trying not to laugh at Ron's disgusted face as Harry and his sister kissed, she concentrated on finding out the answer to the question in the charms paper. Upon failing she slammed that particular book close.

"I am going to the library."

"Hermione," Ginny said managing to break herself away from Harry "stay here give yourself a break."

"I'll be back in ten minutes."

Hermione walked into the cool entrance hall and up the stairs into the library she looked in the advanced charm section sat upon a desk leafing through a book she wanted.

"Granger," said a low voice.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked thoroughly annoyed.

"Nothing," he replied placing his finger down the spine of the book Hermione was reading. Just as he paused he turned to her then pushed his lips onto Hermione's, her first reaction was to push him off but she felt herself melt into the kiss and for some reason she felt herself pulling him in.

Hermione had only had two kisses in her life one by a childhood sweetheart and the other by a summer fling neither had felt like this. Malfoy felt like he fitted with her somehow. Hermione pushed him away but she saw a little twinkle in his eye, he knew that she had enjoyed it.

"Do you know where the room of requirement is?" Malfoy asked Hermione nodded "good met me there tonight."

Hermione had no idea why she was agreeing to this but she nodded again.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked

"I couldn't find the book," Hermione smiled.

"History of the French language?" Ron asked reading the spine.

"Yes," she said exacerbated.

Hermione had no idea why but at eight pm that evening she found herself standing outside the room of requirement Draco hadn't even specified a time and she had no idea why she would be here but she decided to go through with her convictions and opened the door.

Malfoy was sat languidly in a chair by an open grate fire with the book "On Liberty" in his hand.

"Hey" Hermione said quietly.

"What am I doing here?" her mind thought. Whilst Malfoy had generally shut up in the last two years no longer insulting her, Ron or Harry the names he had called her in the past stuck in her mind.

Then Draco kissed her just on the cheek and she felt her cheek burn like someone had applied a hot coal.

"Look Malfoy we need to talk"

"Really?" he said going to kiss her on the lips.

"Look you've called me names for several years Malfoy."

"And have I for the last two years?"

"No," Hermione replied in a small voice.

"Good," Draco said passing her a wine glass Hermione drunk quickly before pushing herself onto him. She kissed him strongly and felt that same rush that she had felt that afternoon.

Hermione felt herself become a little dizzy from the wine she had drunk she kissed the neck of Draco as he quickly downed a firewhiskey, his third of the evening but she didn't need to know that.

He kissed her back and pulled her onto the bed Hermione pulled off his t-shirt and paused to look at his arm.

"Oh," she paused looking at his arm "no mark."

He pulled her head up to look him in the eyes "no mark I never have been nor will I ever be a death eater."

Hermione then pushed herself onto him and onto the bed.

An hour later Hermione lay on the bed breathing deeply as Malfoy passed her a glass of wine. She was silently thinking that she should perhaps tell Draco she had just given him her virginity but she doubted he would care; she was probably another notch on his bedpost.

"You know those back up plans that people make like ten years time that we will get married." Draco began his voice decidedly influenced by the alcohol he had consumed.

"Yeah," Hermione smiling "like I am ever going to marry you."

"Oh come on Hermione," he smiled "marry me in loads of years when we're old."

"Ten years we'll be twenty eight that's old" she started laughing at him.

"Please," he said.

"You're drunk?"

"Yes," she carried on laughing again.

"Go on then."

Draco took his wand from the table and cast a thin line of light it was white in color and slowly curled around his left upper arm and Hermione's upper right arm contracting and pulling their arms tight together and the second their arms touched the light disappeared the whole show was quite impressive considering the alcohol that he had consumed.

"Do you Hermione Granger say that if you're not married in ten years you will meet me Draco Malfoy at errrr"

"Westminster," Hermione interjected "Westminster Bridge."

"Westminster Bridge," continued Draco "then marry me the next day."

"I do," she giggled "do you Draco Malfoy promise to meet me on Westminster bridge in ten years and marry me."

"If you're not married, " put in Draco

"If I am not married," copied Hermione.

"I do," he replied.

Hermione pulled him back onto the bed.

The next day Hermione felt her head a little woolly she must have drunk an awful lot of wine last night.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, "are you ok?"

"I am fine," she smiled as they boarded the train "it's just leaving Hogwarts forever you know."

Ginny smiled as she left the train platform she had to admit she would not be looking forward to leaving Hogwarts herself in the next year.

Hermione looked down the platform to the very end of the train where she saw Draco looking at her but the moment he saw her staring back he avoided her gaze and boarded the train.


	3. One Blue Line

**Chapter Two**

**One blue line**

Hermione looked at the little white stick on her basin.

"It had to be lying it had to be." She thought desperately. In the two months since she had left Hogwarts she had got a job at Control of Magical Creatures department in the Werewolf office at the Ministry. Hermione loved her job, which principally involved lobbying for werewolf rights, and Harry and Ron worked just downstairs in the auror department. She had her own flat in south London, and unlike Ron and Harry who shared a flat in wizarding central London, Hermione lived in an ordinary muggle street. The little white stick in front of her was threatening that. It was a pregnancy test and it was positive.

Hermione had been sick for a week but she had presumed that she had caught a food bug or had stress over her new job and life; this had been her last guess. She looked at that little stick and tossed it in the rubbish with the two other tests she had already taken, both of which were positive. She had been desperately hoping she had made a mistake. It was Friday evening she looked at her watch the last thing she needed to do was languish in her flat all weekend really what she needed to do was to go home. Hermione turned on the spot and found herself in the empty ladies toilets of Victoria Station she walked out and bought a ticket for a train to Oxford, where her parents lived. Hermione had no intention of doing a DNA test she had only slept with one person and there was no way that she was telling him.

"Hi Mum, Dad I had a one night stand at school now I am pregnant I am not getting married and I am not having an abortion I have very little money." She thought. Hermione shook her head and she looked out the train window as her hand moved automatically to her abdomen to protect the little baby inside.

Hermione looked up at her parents, she was sat in her father's large armchair on her front room. Her mother was sat next to her on the armchair's arm whilst her father was pacing the room.

"Are you sure Hermione?" Her mother asked.

"Yes," she replied quietly "I took the test three time it was positive three times."

"Look Mum, Dad I know it was stupid but I am not getting rid of the baby and I am not marrying the father." Hermione's father seemed to mellow at this.

"Hermione we are not asking you to get rid of the baby we just want you to think this through."

"I have," she said determinedly "I want the baby!"

"OK," her father said softly and Hermione looked up "We are going to support you then if that's your decision," he kissed the top of her head.

"I want to stay in London too and in my job I can work this out finically," Hermione's father took her hand in his "we'll pay your rent."

Hermione jumped up "no I want to do this myself."

"Your wage isn't amazing and a baby is very expensive please take it darling," Then Hermione saw the worry lines on her father's face and nodded.

"Now about this boy," he said sourly.

"He is from school he has left the UK now he was a foreign student," she lied "I don't want him to know."

"Hermione you can't keep this from him even if you don't want a relationship with him the baby needs it." Her father insisted.

"I have no idea where he is in the world." John Granger saw the tears brimming in his daughter's eyes and decided to leave it for now.

"Come on Hermione." Her mother smiled "I am making some tea we need something to break the tension."

"Mum," Hermione said in a small voice "I am going to be fine," Louise turned to her daughter and smiled.

"Of that I have no doubt. Hermione are you going to use the NHS or is there some kind of magical system."

"There is St. Mungo's in London a big magical hospital."

"Oh," smiled Louise half-heartedly.

"I think I will use the NHS though." Hermione knew she was doing this to placate her parents both NHS dentists and believers in the welfare state she knew they would be heart broken if their grandchild was born anywhere but an NHS hospital.

Hermione walked upstairs to her old room since her time at Hogwarts she had spent very little time in this room. Decorated with a quirky contemporary pattern of cream and red the room was dominated by several virtually empty bookcases that Hermione had emptied when she had moved into her current flat and they now filled her small study in London that study she thought would become the babies room. The bed in her room had a patterned quilt that her mother had placed on it reminding Hermione of her own childhood her mother had added a small patch every time something had happened in her life there was the one when she aced her SAT's exams in year six, the one when she had been sent her Hogwarts letter, when she had been a bridesmaid at her cousins wedding and a new one she noted of a Hermione in an empty flat.

"I bought you some tea" her mother smiled from the door.

"I don't think I can have it" Hermione smiled back.

"It's herbal," Louise replied.

"Thanks Mum."

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" Louise asked.

"Mum," Hermione replied strongly "I am keeping the baby," Louise smiled.

"I know darling I just mean if you moved to Oxford me and your father could help."

"No I really want to stay in London," Hermione smiled "I don't want to sponge off you two and stay in my room days on end plus you both work fairly long hours," Louise smiled.

"OK darling you really do have your father's determination I just hope the baby doesn't get it or you'll have some battle on your hands at bath time and bedtime and teatime."

"And when in a library," Hermione added "Mum I can tell you are anxious about me but I promise I'll get the train back on Sunday I'll go the GP's I'll talk to work and then Ron and Harry it will be fine."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Louise said.

"Both," Hermione replied flopping onto her bed.

"You are the most determined person I know if you are going to bring this baby up it will be clever, headstrong and almost certainly magical."

"Oh mum," Hermione said beginning to cry before shaking her head "I have no idea what came over me."

"You will have much more of that Louise laughed, "when do you think they baby is due?" Hermione did the quick maths.

"Late March," she replied.

"Spring baby," Louise said.


	4. Date Lines

**Chapter Three**

**Date lines**

Monday morning found Hermione taking the floo network to the Ministry of Magic.

"Hello Hermione," said a cheery voice from a tall girl with long curly strawberry blonde hair who stepped out of the fire next to her.

"Hi Rosie," Hermione said glumly.

"Someone is in a bad mood," Rosie smiled as they walked towards the lift. Rosie Jarrow was a few years older than Hermione and possibly the most optimistic person Hermione knew.

"Rosie," Hermione cried suddenly "what is that on your finger?"

"Oh," Rosie said smiling "Jack proposed." Rosie had been dating Jack Keynes a Canadian wizard who worked for the muggle newspaper "The Independent" since she had thrown up on him during her first trip in a muggle airplane four years earlier.

"I think I need the loo," Hermione said suddenly rushing down the nearest corridor to the ladies she bolted the door and sat on the cold floor "she was never getting married," she thought "within a year she would be a nineteen year old single mother with a young baby who was going to date her?" She had always thought she would get married have a white wedding and then children. She never thought that she would be eighteen, single and pregnant by Draco Malfoy. On that bathroom floor she quietly prayed that the baby looked like her because if it had Draco's eyes or hair then she knew Ginny, Ron or Harry would guess the identity of her baby's father. She looked at her watch five to nine it would not look good to be late.

She jumped in the lift with several others and a large amount of memos.

"Come on," she thought looking at her watch running out of the door then down the corridor and into the office at just two minutes to nine. Rosie mouthed, "Are you ok?" and Hermione nodded as she headed to her tiny office in which worked just herself, Petrarch French-Myers the head of the office and in Hermione's opinion well overdue for retirement Petrarch was convinced that Hermione did not want to work for reform on werewolf law and was very ambitious and just trying to get into magical politics by any means it severely annoyed Hermione particularly as she had done a significant amount of work on the loopholes of the law and discrimination in her two short months in the office.

The only other person in the office was Catherine Morgan the kind of person Hermione always imagined that Draco would marry, tall with long black hair and a year round tan Catherine was a professional socialite and was married to the slightly older and very rich Zach Morgan she only worked two days a week and treated the office like a charity she volunteered at.

"Granger," barked Louis Robins, Robins was the head of the Control of Magical Creatures Office he had a very long career cataloguing rare animals and despite his poor handling of most humans he was a fantastic team leader and excellent with animals. Hermione entered his office every surface was covered in animal artifacts and pictures.

"I want you to take over the werewolf office."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You heard what I said Granger."

"I have only been here a few months and what's happened to Petrarch."

"Frenchy is retiring," Louis said casually Hermione raised an eyebrow she could not see Petrarch just sitting at home. "He got a grant to do some study of Asian werewolves for six years Morgan doesn't really work here she graces us with her presence." He paused and took in a deep breath. "Don't make me say it again but your bright Granger I don't want you poached by another department and I think that you care about what you do."

"I can't take it," Hermione said almost through gritted teeth. Robins almost exploded.

"And why the hell not?"

"I'm pregnant," she almost whispered. Robins tapped his fingers on the desk.

"How long do you want off?"

"Errr….six months."

"I'll give you one but from when it's born until it goes to Hogwarts you only have to work from nine 'til half two." Hermione thought about it, it really was a good offer over ten years she would have much more time with her child than her current nine to five allowed.

"Okay."

"I'll move Jarrow into your office she'll take over when you're off."

Hermione walked into the small office of the werewolf department hearing Louis bark, "Jarrow get in here," the office was covered in dusty books and shelves of antiquated case studies and werewolf laws. There were three desks in the room and the largest and the oldest that had always been crowded with animal parts and moldy coffee cups was now completely empty. Hermione moved her own personal stuff from her corner window desk to the larger desk.

The end of the week saw a very different office. Hermione had been hard at work changing the office the old files and laws that had been cleaned and catalogued a small bookshelf with Hermione's own books had been put up. She had even managed to convince the maintenance department to enlarge the window. It was currently 4:50pm and Hermione was nervous. She had arranged to have dinner with Ron and Harry at their flat after work. She knew she had to tell them about the baby and she also knew it was going to be an awful lot harder to get them not to ask awkward questions about the father than it had been to deter her parents. She was woken out of her daydream by a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called.

"Hermione," Ron smiled as he opened the door with Harry behind. She looked at her watch.

"You're early," she said.

"By ten minutes," moaned Ron "come on Hermione."

"I can't,"

"You run this office now,"

"Exactly,"

"Oh for goodness sake Hermione you've done enough unpaid overtime this week," Rosie said shaking her head.

"You can leave too then Rosie." Hermione then took her time closing her desk locking the office then pretending she had forgot a book she needed for the weekend.

"So Hermione," Ron said as they all appeared in the lobby of Ron and Harry's building not that the muggle authorities knew it but this was the heart of wizarding London very close to Diagon Alley and that meant this block of Edwardian houses that had been converted into large flats and nearly all were occupied by wizards or witches.

"Oh hey," a female voice said to the left as a door opened.

"Hi Rome," Ron said shyly and Hermione noticed his ears going a little red. Rome was very pretty rather tiny Hermione would have been surprised if she had been over five foot. She had short brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. Smiling as she picked up the milk bottles outside her door.

"I'll meet you upstairs guys," Ron waved rather absent minded.

"How long has that been going on?" Hermione asked Harry.

"What?' Harry replied, "nothing is going on he likes her an awful lot but he cannot get the courage to ask her out."

"Isn't Rome nice?" Ron gushed when he entered the flat.

"Why don't you ask her on a date?" Hermione asked, Ron shook his head,

"I couldn't do that she is way out of my league."

"If you don't ask her you will never know,"

"That was amazing Harry does Ginny know you can cook that well?" Hermione asked as she put her knife and fork down.

"She taught me to cook when I stayed at the Burrow over the summer. I have a question to ask you two."

"Mmmmm," Hermione replied absent minded. Harry whipped a small blue box out of his jacket pocket opening it nestled in the cushioning was a beautiful sliver engagement ring.

"Do you think Ginny will like it?" Hermione looked to Ron who she thought Harry was really seeking permission from. Ron froze for a moment before grinning at his best friend.

"Its nice mate," Hermione let out an almost audible sigh.

"It's beautiful Harry when are you planning to propose?"

"New Year she is staying at the Burrow for Christmas and then I thought I could ask her come to London for the New Year."

"That sounds lovely," Hermione said smiling.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked I thought you would be a little more excited." This is it Hermione thought I really have to tell them now.

"I am excited for you honestly I am sure you will be the most amazing married couple ever. I just have a lot on my mind," she took a deep breath and after what seemed like the longest pause.

"I'm pregnant," two tiny words spoke very quietly but both boys reacted completely differently. Harry looked like someone had hit him in the face whilst Ron went bright red and spluttered.

"What? Hermione I misheard you,"

"No you didn't,"

"How can you be pregnant? It's you."

"So what?" She asked slightly angrily.

"Hermione," Harry said much softer as she was going to grab her coat please sit down. Hermione sat down rather unceremoniously on the sofa with Harry sat in the armchair opposite her and Ron next to her.

"Please tell us what happened," Harry said softly.

"I had a one night stand just after we got back from Hogwarts," Hermione knew it was quite an atrocious lie but she had thought it was the most acceptable thing that she could get away with she just had to hope her parents and her friends didn't talk.

"Do you know anything about him?"

"Not really I don't even know his name I think he was Swedish or Finnish or something. I know it was stupid but I am not getting rid of her."

"Her?" Harry asked, "It is a girl?"

"I don't know I just have a feeling that it is a girl."

"I know it's not expected but congratulations you'll be an amazing mum."

"Thank you,' Hermione smiled the first relaxed genuine smile that she had all night.

"You really will be amazing Hermione." Ron said, "I just wish I could beat this guy up."

"If only you knew," Hermione thought, "that you've been trying for the last seven years."

"Just don't let the baby hear you say that, at the end of the day biologically it is her dad."

"Oh," Harry said as if thinking suddenly "was he a wizard or a muggle?"

"Wizard," Hermione said before thinking.

"Really?" Harry said.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, "I was at the new magical nightclub Underworld."

"Oh do your parents know?'

"Yes I went back to Oxford last weekend."

"When is it due?" Harry asked.

"Late March,"

"Spring baby." Harry smiled.


	5. Stretch Lines

**Chapter Four**

**Stretch lines**

"Okay Miss Granger if you just lift up your t shirt," the nurse said.

"Do you know when you got pregnant?"

"June 27th."

"Ok that puts your due date on March 27th but please be aware that only five per cent of babies come on their due dates and young and first time mums tend be early rather than late so make sure from about seven and a half months you have a bag ready to come in. Right lets see what we have, firstly do you want to know the gender?"

"No," Hermione replied.

"Okay right looks a little small but healthy there is an arm. She moved the monitor around.

"Is it ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yes fine a little small for what I would expect at three months but it is very healthy good heartbeat, developing strongly, oh." The nurse stopped suddenly.

"What?" Hermione asked suddenly anxious.

"Nothing bad it's just well you're expecting twins."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed trying to sit up.

"No no stay still here you can see it on the monitor there is this little baby in front that we have been looking at and this little one next to it. It makes a little more sense why the babies are small twins tend to be a little below average weight and size but they are completely healthy. Would you like a picture of the sonogram?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled.

Three months later with a growing bump Hermione smiled at the same picture as she opened her fridge. It was late December and Hermione had spent the weekend clearing her study and painting the room an ambiguous cream. She had really wanted to paint it pink so sure that it was going to be girls but she decided to keep it cream on her friends advice plus she had bought magical paint that a simple charm would turn it any color she wanted.

"I'll turn it pink when the babies are born," she thought.

"Ohh bit of a hard kick guys," she smiled fondly at her stomach. "I hope you aren't going to be as stubborn as your dad."

That was it just one thought. She so rarely thought of Draco. She had to acknowledge that as well as physical traits the twins could well have some of Draco's personality traits personally Hermione hoped it was his intellect rather than his ability to annoy Ron.

Hermione's heart plummeted to as she thought of Draco after racking her brains on the train and the subsequent months she had remembered the vow she had made with Draco. She had at first been plagued with guilt they could not have been so stupid? Then came the denial they were both significantly drunk there was no way an unbreakable vow could work beside you had to have a third party. But after some research she had discovered that they could work if each partner went one after the other.

"It is ten years," she thought "I have ten years he will get married or I will or they'll knock down Westminster Bridge." Okay so maybe the last one was unlikely," She thought. A loud pop startled Hermione out of her daydream.

"Hermione!" cried Ginny Wesley as she appeared out of thin air.

"I guessed you passed your test," Hermione smiled.

"Yes but that's not important look at you," Ginny smiled "you're huge."

"Thanks," Hermione said in mock horror.

"You know what I mean you are going to have two healthy beautiful babies."

"Do you want to see the room?" Hermione asked. She had asked Ginny over to help with buying the babies stuff. Principally because she didn't want to do it by herself but also because she had little idea if there was any magical things she needed that she didn't know about.

"Sure lets have a look at this room."

"It's not very big."

"That's fine Hermione particularly for two babies I mean they are like what this big?" she held her hands about a foot apart. Hermione laughed,

"I think you might change your mind when you see just how much we need. What I need to know is what of these things can be magical and where can you get them." Ginny looked at the list.

"Well not much actually you can get magical mobiles and toys but that is it."

"Okay Gin do you know where you could get that?"

"There is a furniture store at the back of Diagon Alley maybe they will have the stuff."

The magical furniture shop Dowes and Dorset was one of the most unusual shops Hermione had ever been in. She had wanted to keep her flat mostly muggle because she had a muggle landlord but she also thought she had a duty to the twins to introduce them both to a magical and a muggle world. The shop was a cross between an antiquarians dream, a nineteenth century hat shop and a small clothes museum.

"Hello?" said a woman peaking around the corner of a large bookcase looking surprised to see someone in her shop "can I help you?"

"Yes we are looking for a babies mobile." Hermione said.

"No problem," the woman beamed "is it a boy or girl?"

"It's twins and I don't know."

"Well," the woman said rummaging through what looked like a large copper bucket "a-ha," she picked up what appeared to be a number of pieces of cardboard throwing them upwards and Hermione realized that they were a small broomstick, snitch, quaffle and a few little players zooming around in the air. The woman did the same again and a pony frolicked in the air with a rainbow, unicorn and some stars.

"I'll take them," Hermione said "two of each," she smiled at Ginny.

"Do you have some baby toys?"

"Sure," the woman smiled. Hermione and Ginny left the shop half an hour later with magical baby toys, the mobiles, and cushions with stars that danced across the fabric and baby clothes that apparently cleaned themselves. Hermione managed to shrink all this down to a handful she imagined that she may get odd looks with bags of magical shopping in a muggle high street shop. Hermione looked around the muggle baby shop trying to find everything on her list but wincing at the price tags.

"What is a squiggle with two lines through worth?" Ginny whispered.

"Well put it this way that Moses basket is about forty galleons."

"Merlin's beard!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione and Ginny left the shop with her bank balance considerably lighter. She had to admit she was glad of the pay rise that came with being head of the werewolf office. One child was expensive two might be crippling.

Hermione looked at the babies room with all its new furniture, the cream color and the dancing mobiles and smiled.

"Thanks guys," she said to Harry, Ron and Ginny who were all sat on her sofa exhausted after putting up so much furniture in the room.

"I think mum will be expecting us soon," Ginny sighed looking at her watch. "It is Christmas Eve and I haven't seen home yet."

"Err…yes," Harry stuttered going a little green. Hermione smiled at him Harry was going to talk to Mr. Wesley to ask for Ginny's hand tonight.

"Oh, Hermione dear," Mrs. Wesley bustled as Hermione fell out of the fire at the Burrow you look really big." Hermione had to admit she was a little sick of this statement of course she was big she was six months pregnant with twins. "You're glowing,"

"Thank you Mrs. Wesley." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione," Fred and George shouted as they walked down the stairs.

"You're huge," said Fred.

"But looking lovely," added George.

"We heard,"

"You are having twins,"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Well as long as they are like us they will be fine," Hermione shook her head "if they are like you two I'll go mental."

"Ermione," Fleur cried as she passed "you look gorgeous,"

"I am fat Fleur,"

Non non non you are glowing." Hermione walked into the Burrows principal room Mr. Wesley was sat with his feet up and a copy of the prophet in his arms. Bill and Charlie were playing exploding snap on the floor whilst Percy almost expectantly sat in the window and a girl Hermione didn't know sat reading a copy of Machiavelli's "The Prince".

"Hermione," Mr. Wesley said looking over her glasses "Merry Christmas," she breathed a sigh of relief she really was sick of people saying that she was big.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Wesley."

"I hear congratulations are in order I was talking to Robins I think you have impressed him and that is no mean task."

"Thank you."

"Hermione," Charlie grinned "you look lovely let me introduce you to my fiancée Josie."

"Congratulations," Hermione smiled at them "there is going to be an awful lot of weddings."

"Is there?" Charlie asked "well you and Josie, Bill and Fleur and a girl in my office Rosie is getting married." Hermione let out a sigh of relief she had almost let Harry's secret out.

"Rosie Jarrow?" Josie asked in her soft North American lilt.

"Yeah," Hermione asked, "do you know her?"

"She is engaged to my brother Jack."

"What a small world," Hermione smiled "Merry Christmas by the way guys."

"Sit here," Josie said moving up "I'll get you a cushion,"

"No I am fine honestly," she said.

"You're not sitting on the floor," Charlie said.

"No you're not," Ginny growled from behind.

Hermione smiled as a slightly tipsy Josie rested her head on Charlie's shoulder, Ginny and Harry argued good-naturedly about Quidditch. Fleur scolded Bill for being terrible at French whilst Percy and Audrey talked politics.

"Don't you wish Rome was here?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yeah," he admitted "I miss her although I haven't had a decent conversation past milk."

"What does she do?"

"She is a medical student."

"A muggle?"

"No a muggle born she went to Beuxbaxtons but she wanted to study muggle medicine."

"See ask her about that."

"What?"

"Which university she goes to? Does she like it etc."

"Does ickle Ronnekins have a girlfriend?" Fred asked killing Ron and Hermione's conversation.

"Hermione," Ginny knocked on her friend's door "come on." Hermione opened the door.

"Are you sure you want me with you I mean I am waddling now not walking."

"Stop being boring we are only going to Southwark bridge to watch the fireworks then have a cheap takeout." Hermione opened the door to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Rome.

"Brilliant," she thought "pregnant woman tagging along on a double date how sad am I." Hermione had to admit she loved London it had the most amazing atmosphere and tonight was the friendliest night of the year with complete strangers wishing one another well and policeman happy to stand for photographs with tourists.

"It's five to midnight," Ron said checking his watch as they stood on Southwark Bridge looking towards Cleopatra's needle and the twinkling lights of the city. Hermione knew he was giving Harry the heads up to lead Ginny away from them to propose at midnight.

"TEN," shouted the crowd. Hermione looked across to a riverboat on the jetty near the Southbank. A tall blonde haired man leant on the rail of the boat aloof from the frivolity inside he began to stare up into the night's sky as the boat pulled away from the bank.

"Malfoy," she thought "oh my God," he looked upwards and for a split second she swore he recognized her on the bridge above.

"FIVE," the boat sailed on under the bridge Hermione tried to move to the other side of the bridge but she couldn't with the large rail track in the middle.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Hermione shouted over the chants of a countdown.

"TWO."

"ONE."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR." Hermione looked up at the beautiful charcoal sky that was being exploded by the most amazing colors that broke the night. She looked to the left and saw Ron and Rome kissing. Further down the bridge she saw Harry and Ginny hugging as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Right I think we should hit a chip shop on the way home," Ron said to Rome and Hermione.

"Gosh that's attractive Ron no wonder Rome agreed to date you," Hermione said sarcastically. Rome laughed and kissed Ron the cheek.

"She said yes," Harry gushed at Ron, Rome and Hermione.

"Congratulations guys," Hermione hugged Ginny and Harry. The walk back to Hermione's flat for Hermione, Ginny and Harry and to Ron's for Ron and Rome although fairly short seemed long to Hermione her mind was full of the pictures of the boy on the Thames she was so convinced that it was Draco a niggling doubt had settle in, should she tell him that he was to be a dad? "No," she thought, "he would reject her laugh at her as a conquest or a charity case." Their stupid vow would not come to pass he would marry a beautiful socialite like Catherine and their deal would be broken.

"Hermione hello," Harry smiled waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry."

"Do you want some chips?"

"Yes I'll have large chips, fish and onion rings." Both Harry and Ginny stared at her.

"I am pregnant," she smiled "it is my prerogative."

"Morning Rosie," Hermione said cheerily as she entered the office on a warm march morning.

"You're in a good mood."

"It is officially spring time and I slept the best that I have in weeks. How are the wedding preparations going?"

"Fine I got my dress at the weekend it is beautiful."

"Oh," Hermione cried.

"What's up?" Rosie asked concerned.

"My waters have just broke I need to get to hospital."

"St. Mungo's?"

"No the hospital near my flat, owwwww contraction."

"Hermione you're not going to make it we'll have to get you to St. Mungo's."

"Okay owwww geez tell Ron, Harry, Ginny, my parents."

"Yeah yeah first let's get you to hospital."

"My mum was right it is going to be spring babies."


	6. Bloodlines

**Chapter Five**

**Bloodline**

"No go get Ron and Harry from downstairs."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hermione barked "owwww." Rosie rushed to the lift

"Come on, come on," she thought as the lift opened and she ran.

"I need to get to the auror office," she thought. The lift doors shut straight away and the lift dropped like a stone to the auror floor. "I didn't know it did that," she mused before running down the corridor into the trainee auror office.

"Ron, Harry," she shouted into the room interrupting Kingsley Shacklebolt stood at the front of a small group of young aurors giving a talk on defense.

"Young lady what on earth are you doing?"

"It's ok Kingsley," a softer voice said peering around an office partition. "Rosie Jarrow isn't it?" asked a Tonks with her usual face piercing black eyes and shoulder length soft blonde hair.

"Yes," she gasped out of breath "I need Ron…and…Harry Hermione…is…in labor."

"Okay," Shacklebolt said waving Harry and Ron both of whom were going white.

"You go to the office to help her to St. Mungo's I'll go to the flat pick up a bag and get in touch with her parents." Rosie said to the pair as they ran towards the lift.

Hermione sat on the chair of her desk. "No wonder women only do this once," she thought "and I have hours and maybe days to go."

"Hermione," Ron cried as him and Harry entered the office. They just about managed to get Hermione to the fireplaces in the main atrium reappearing on the floor of St. Mungo's Harry helped Hermione up as Ron ran to the desk.

"My friend's in labor," he said to the desk witch.

"Is it a normal baby?"

"What?"

"Is it a human baby?"

"Yes well it is twins."

"Okay first floor ward seven sign here." Ron made the most rushed signature as he tried to help the others two down the corridor.

"Which one of you are the father?" the healer asked Ron and Harry.

"Neither," Harry said, "We are her friends."

"Is the father coming?"

"No," Harry said angrily.

"Sorry you'll have to stay here.

"What the hell!" Ron shouted, "she can't do this herself."

"Sorry," the healer repeated in an unbothered monotone voice sounding not sorry at all as he shut the door behind Hermione.

"Harry, Ron!" Rosie shouted as she ran down the corridor behind them "where is she?"

"In there." Ron said angrily "jerk of a healer wouldn't let us in because we're not the dad." All three felt their blood go cold as they heard Hermione let out a scream.

"Did you get in touch with her parents?" Harry asked.

"Eventually, I couldn't find an owl anywhere so I had to go back to the office and convince the department to let me borrow one of theirs."

The next few hours Rosie, Harry and Ron stood in vigil outside the door they were joined first by Hermione's parents then by Ginny who had managed to get let out of Hogwarts for a few days Mr. and Mrs. Wesley as well as intermittently Fleur, Bill, Fred, George, Charlie, Josie and Jack.

"She has been in there forever," Ron said at six in the morning the following day.

"Babies aren't born in ten minutes Ron," Ginny said irritably as the healer came around the door.

"Would you like to see her?" he asked Harry, Ron, Ginny and Rosie who were sat on the bench outside at the time. All four didn't answer but rushed into the small room.

"I'll give you some time," the healer said closing the door behind them.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said softly. "How are you?"

"Exhausted," she said smiling.

"Where are they?" Ginny said and Hermione pointed to the far side of the bed.

"What are they?" Ron asked.

"A girl and a boy."

"You where so convinced that you were going to have girls."

"I guess I was wrong."

"Do you have names?" Rosie asked.

"For the girl I thought Mariella." Hermione yawned "for the middle name," she looked at Ginny "if you let me Ginerva." Ginny smiled trying to fight back tears.

"I would be honored."

"Then for the boy," she yawned again "Jakob then the middle name John for my dad."

"They are really gorgeous Hermione." Rosie said, "they are so tiny and beautiful."

Both babies had no hair and dark blue eyes. Mariella was dressed in cream and

Jakob in red. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Rosie all tiptoed out as Hermione's parents came round the door.


	7. Marriage Lines

**Chapter Six**

**Marriage line**

"Oh come on JJ," Hermione said picking up the screaming baby "what do you want I have fed you, changed you, sung to you what do you want?" Jakob John had quickly become nicknamed JJ Hermione had immediately disliked this name "It is Jakob John," she had insisted but eventually she realized that the poor child was going to grow up confused so she too had reverted to the child's nickname. The little boy starred at Hermione and stopped crying pulling on her hair.

"Really that is what you want to do," she asked "play at two am oh darling I have a feeling that you are going to be the troublesome one look at your sister asleep". But JJ seemed completely unbothered and continued pulling on Hermione's hair looking into JJ's eyes she saw Draco as soon as the twins had been born Hermione had recognized those eyes. Then Mariella too woke up and began crying too.

"Not you too come on what's up then Mariella." She laid the little girl next to her brother and Mariella opened her eyes as if amazed and surprised by the world around her before slipping into sleep. Hermione picked up her two sleeping children into their Moses' baskets at the sides of her bed. Hermione slipped into sleep herself.

"JJ," Hermione said "stay still."

"No," the little boy shouted running away.

"No wedding no chocolate cake," his mother said. The boy begrudgingly walked back to Hermione. Mariella sat on her chair next to Hermione in her little bridesmaid dress. Rocking back and forth as if to emphasize she was ready where her brother wasn't. Hermione was sometimes worried her daughter would turn out smug because of the little victories she had over her misbehaving brother. Finally having buttoned the little boys waistcoat although Hermione doubted it would stay that way Hermione held the twins by each hand as she lead them into the fireplace. "JJ," she cried as the little boy made another bid for freedom "if you don't come with me you'll end up in some unknown place in the floo network," she said "is that what you want?" The little boy looked like that was very much what he wanted. "The burrow," Hermione cried.

"Hermione," busied Mrs. Wesley as she fell through the gate with the twins. "You look lovely dear." Hermione had to think she doubted with two children under three she looked lovely. "Mariella you look adorable." Mariella smiled up at Mrs. Wesley "Rome is getting ready upstairs."

"I'll take her up," Hermione said.

"JJ the boys are outside." Hermione knew that with no father figure she needed JJ to be happy in the company of other men which is why she took him to Harry and Ginny's and Ron and Rome's on a regular basis. JJ ran outside to the sunny garden.

"Hello mate," said Charlie to JJ.

"Is your mum here somewhere?" Harry asked the little boy when he reached them JJ nodded and looked up from Harry to Ron Harry laughed, "even JJ knows something's wrong Ron. Calm down you love her don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then you'll be fine."

"Ron," interrupted JJ both Ron and Harry looked down at the little boy and Harry picked him up. "Ron," JJ repeated and tried to poke Ron on the nose. Harry laughed at Ron's face.

"I think you are ready to get married mate."

"Rome?" Hermione asked knocking on the upstairs bedroom.

"Come in," Rome said a Hermione opened the door "hello Mariella." The little girl poked her head around the door.

"Rome," she screamed as she ran towards the bride dressed in her flowing white gown.

"No Mariella," Rome said "sorry darling but I don't want my dress crinkled. Hermione I wish you had been a bridesmaid too."

"I am a mum now."

"Your talking like you're forty you're twenty one."

"Rome they're ready for you."

"Good luck," Hermione smiled passing Ginny as she left.

Rome walked down the aisle beside her father; Madrid Lyons was short like his daughter and had given her his brown curly hair and his face beamed as he walked Rome down the garden. The Weasley garden had been turned into a grotto with a beautiful carpet down the centre and a patchwork of roses over their heads. Hermione looked at Ron's face at the top of the garden and saw the same complete look of love he had seen a year earlier and her other best friends had tied the knot in this very garden. She turned her gaze to Rome and saw that she too was completely smitten with Ron, behind Rome Mariella trotted along with Ginny waving at Hermione as she passed.

Hermione sat wiping her eyes as the second of her two best friends got married. JJ sat beside he fidgeting but Hermione just smiled at the little boy.

"Hermione," Ginny asked later that afternoon "can I have a word?"

"Yeah sure,"

'No not here," she looked around the packed gazebo and the pair made their way into the cool early evening air.

"I am pregnant,"

"What?" Hermione said.

"I am pregnant,"

"No I heard you. Does Harry know?"

"No I thought I would leave it today he is so exited about Ron and Rome."

"When did you find out?"

"This morning I couldn't stop throwing up I thought I was ill so I went to see a healer we haven't been married a year yet."

"Are you happy? About the baby I mean."

"Yes of course a little shocked."

"You'll be an amazing mum Gin."

"Thank you."

"Mum Mum," Mariella came running up.

"You have been such a good bridesmaid Mariella," Hermione said picking up her daughter who rested against her head against her mum's shoulder.

"I think this little one is tired," Hermione smiled let's go find your brother."


	8. Playground Lines

**Chapter Seven**

**Playground lines **

"Mariella, JJ come on guys."

"Mum I can't find my shoes," Mariella shouted.

"They are next to me." Hermione really couldn't believe they were going to be late it was the twins first day at their primary school and she had been so organized last night obviously the twins had not.

"Mariella we are going without you in a minute."

"Mum."

"Down here now," Hermione stared at the little girl.

"I couldn't find my shoes," she said again as she stood in front of her mother.

"Ready now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," the twins nodded.

She busied them out the door down the stairs. The primary school was actually on the corner of the street they lived on so Hermione only had to walk them for a few minutes before they reached the gates.

"Right," she smiled to them "are you going to be ok?"

"Yes," said Mariella.

"No," said JJ sulkily "although JJ was impatient around the house he hadn't seemed enthusiastic about muggle school either.

"JJ you'll like it."

"Hmmm," was the response.

"Right I will be here to pick you up at the end of the day. Bye darlings," which was met with another,

"Hmmm," from JJ. Hermione looked through the gates and waved to the twins who she noticed had immediately split from each other JJ was running to the swings and Mariella playing with another little girl. Hermione walked back along the road to her flat shutting the door, she reappeared instantly in the atrium of the ministry of magic. Walking through the atrium Hermione noticed it was quiet for a Monday morning she entered the lift exiting at floor nine again struck by the lack of people, wandering into the werewolf office she was amazed to find it empty Hermione was late as she had told her boss she would be. It was Catherine Morgan's day in the office neither her nor Rosie were in the office and it was another half an hour before both walked into the office giggling and Hermione looked up from her desk.

"I don't want to be a nag but where have you both been?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?" Hermione asked.

"There was a message going around this morning," added Catherine.

"I was late it was the twins firs day at school and what message," Hermione asked exasperated.

"Someone Zach knew gave a large donation to St. Mungo's so he was meeting the minister this morning. The minister wanted a large crowd so we all had to stand downstairs and clap".

"Oh," Hermione said thoroughly uninterested.

"I think you might know him Hermione he was in your year at Hogwarts."

Mmmm," Hermione replied.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione's head shot up.

"He was here in the ministry?"

"Is here," Catherine corrected.

"He is still in the building?" Hermione asked amazed.

"Why do you care?" Rosie said.

"I don't," Hermione replied trying to sound dismissive as she returned the to the paper in front of her. Rosie watched as Catherine left the room.

"Hermione," she asked slowly "did you know Draco you know really well."

"No," Hermione replied a little too quickly.

"Yes you did Hermione you naughty girl he is a bit fit though I mean those blue grey eyes…" suddenly Rosie stopped and stared at Hermione "no no no."

"What?" Hermione asked only half paying attention Rosie herself looked around to check Catherine was not in the room.

"Draco is the twins father," Rosie whispered and one look at Hermione's face told her she was right.

"How?"

"You're a married woman Rosie you know how a baby is made," she snapped then relented "we had a one night stand before we left Hogwarts."

"Did you tell him?"

"About JJ and Mariella?"

"Yes,"

"No you didn't know him at Hogwarts he slept with a different girl every weekend I was stupid and I want to protect the twins against that."

"Don't they need a dad though?"

"Not one who doesn't care about them," Hermione replied fiercely. Rosie decided to leave it there she knew Hermione was not to be pushed in most subject areas but JJ and Mariella in particular. "Is he married?"

"Why?"

"Curiosity,"

"No I don't think so," Hermione heart sunk a little but for some reason she knew she was a little glad. However the twins were four and so it had been over five years since they made that vow. Half the time Hermione saw the onus on him to get married, she had children and a job surely Draco would get married soon.

"Catherine?" Hermione asked as she entered the room isn't Draco dating one of your friends or something," Catherine laughed a high tinkling laugh that like so many of Catherine's mannerisms and idiosyncrasies gave Hermione the impression of someone straight out of finishing school.

"He is so picky with women he did date some Spanish girl last year but that is it."

"Right," Hermione said "lets change the subject I need to check a point on the werewolf rights act of 1912."

"Right how was your first day of school?" Hermione asked JJ and Mariella as she walked them home from the primary school.

"Ace mum we did about numbers and ladybirds," Mariella said.

"Why are we going to a muggle school?" JJ asked curiously.

"Well Granny and Grandad are muggles and I think you should know about the muggle world."

"Oh," JJ replied quietly.

"Did you have a nice day JJ?"

"Yes I made a friend."

"Lovely right what do you want for tea?"

"Happy Birthday guys!" Hermione cried as the blurry-eyed twins walked into the kitchen "I have you guys a fry up for breakfast."

"Yummy," Mariella said excitedly it was the half term holidays so the twins did not have to go to school and Hermione had planned a surprise party for them in the evening.

"Right pressies," Hermione smiled.

"You know mum next year we are going to be ten."

"Yes," she said as her heart sunk for two reasons firstly her babies were growing up and secondly she had to meet Draco on Westminster Bridge.

"Mum," JJ said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry miles away right we're going to Harry and Ginny's today." Hermione opened the door to Ginny and Harry's house to hear,

"James, James don't you dare pull Lily's hair," in Ginny's voice sounding remarkably like her mother.

"Hi Harry," Hermione smiled as she walked through the door.

"Happy Birthday guys," Harry smiled at the twins "it is a bit busy in here today." Ginny and Harry had three children James, Albus and Lily also in the house was Bill and Fleur's children Victorie and Beau and Charlie and Josie's children Sophie and Matt.

"Busy House?" Hermione laughed as she heard Ginny shout,

"James!"

"Can you believe it is nine years since you went to St. Mungo's to have the twins?' Harry asked.

"I know nearly ten years since we left Hogwarts."

"Yes I suppose it is."

"I thought Ron and Rome were bringing over Cecilia and Emma?"

"They are at some point."

Hermione stood in front of her mirror in the flat nervously twisting a strand of her curly hair in her hand. The twins were staying over with Harry and Ginny tonight and she was to meet Draco on Westminster Bridge. She had told Harry and Ginny the twins really wanted to stay over and today was the only day that would work. She felt a little guilty for lying noticing she had lied in the last ten years quite a lot to protect or disguise Draco.

She walked through the moonlit street of London from her flat to the south of the river she headed north to Westminster.

"There is no way he will turn up," she thought to herself "he must have got married in this time oh why did we do that vow? How much alcohol did I have?" Questions that had plagued her for the last ten years came to the surface. Hermione turned the corner to see the palace of Westminster across the river. She stepped onto the bridge and stood in the middle pacing.


	9. The Unbreakable Line

**Chapter Eight**

**The Unbreakable Line **

"Hermione," Draco repeated as she turned around slowly to view him, the years had been kind, his hair that Hermione had imagined would be long like his father's was actually the same length as it was at school. His face although older and more mature was still handsome if anything he looked more rugged with a dragon skin jacket and dark jeans. The weight he had carried throughout the war lifted from his shoulders, Hermione just stared at him. "Hermione?" he asked again this time sounding confused.

"Yes," replied as though started out of a dream.

"You look really good."

"You're not married?" she burst out.

"No, you?"

"No," they both looked at each other.

"How stupid where we?" He said.

"I know I mean how much alcohol did we have?"

"We were young."

"So how have the years been treating you?"

"Really Draco you don't want to make small talk," he almost seemed relieved and then shocked Hermione by leaning in and kissing her on the mouth. Hermione could not believe that she still felt her skin on fire. Beside herself she leant in and for a minute they looked like any two lovers meeting on the bridge.

"You do realize Hermione that if we don't get married tomorrow we will both die?"

"I know," she said her eyes welling up thinking of the twins without her.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" Hermione asked.

"Granger," Draco said flirtatiously.

"I meant to talk."

"Whatever you say Granger."

As she opened the door to the flat Hermione hurriedly turned over a photograph of herself and the twins she needed to tell Draco in her own time.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Isn't this how we got into this mess?"

"I meant tea or pumpkin juice."

"No,"

"So Granger what have you been doing for the last decade."

"I run the werewolf office at the ministry you?"

"That is it? Ten years and nothing else."

"No I shared now you."

"I work at Gringotts." Hermione took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"I have two children."

"No husband oh Granger you naughty girl how old are they?"

"No you?"

"I don't have kids."

"They are twins they were nine a couple of months ago."

"Who is the father?"

"You,"

"Oh come on Granger it's virtually the same question." Hermione looked into Draco blue-grey eyes that the twins had inherited.

"I'm looking at him." Draco almost comically looked behind him.

"Me?'" he said aghast "we slept together ten years ago Granger."

"Exactly they are nine years and four months old. I went into labor early"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he shouted standing up.

"We graduated in a war Draco do you really think I wanted them hurt."

"They are my children I wouldn't hurt them."

"No they are my children Draco."

"You took nine years of their life from me," he almost spat.

"No you wouldn't care for them Draco we had a one night stand."

"And," he said slowly, "that still makes them my children."

"I want to meet them."

"They are not here."

"Granger you have taken nine years of their life from me." Draco almost relented seeing tears well up in her eyes but as he went to reach for her she disappeared with a pop.

"Hermione?" Harry asked surprised as she appeared in front of him and Ginny were curled up on the sofa watching an old film. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes I need the twins."

"They are upstairs asleep what's up?"

"Nothing serious I just need them honestly nothing to worry about."

"OK I'll grab them," Ginny smiled half-heartedly at Hermione.

Draco was fuming as he paced across the main room in Hermione's small flat.

"How could she not tell me?" he thought "I have children two for them for the last nine years I have had children." Although Draco hated it he had to admit that when he slept with Hermione although he really thought she was beautiful and felt a connection with her she had just been one of many women.

Hermione opened the door and before Draco looked up he realized that he hadn't even asked what gender the twins where. He looked up to see two blurry-eyed children a boy and a girl and he felt his heart expand a little. They were so perfect the girl had bright blonde hair and blue grey eyes whilst the boy had brown hair and the same eyes. Hermione could not think how on earth you introduced children to their father. But Mariella saved her.

"You're my dad," she said as she cocked her head to one side JJ who had been rubbing his eyes looked up.

"Errr yes I am." Draco replied.

"I'm Mariella," she said confidently.

"Ella!" JJ shouted rushing up and stepping between Draco and his sister frowning at Draco. "You don't care about us," he cried. For the first time possibly in her life Hermione saw a look of hurt in Draco's face and decided to intercede.

"JJ, Mariella sit down," she was aware her tone was a little serve but she was tired and did not want this meeting to begin poorly. Mariella took the chair to the right of her father whilst JJ sat opposite him sustaining a look of hatred on his face whilst Hermione sat down on the left.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Draco asked the twins neither answered JJ because he was unwilling to break his imagined starring competition at his father and Mariella because she was trying to see how close her and Draco's hair color by placing a strand of her own next to his, nevertheless Draco continued,

"So what are your names?"

"I am Mariella Ginerva Granger and this is Jakob John Granger but we call him JJ."

"When is your birthday?"

"March 2nd we will be ten next year."

"What school house do you want to be in?"

"I want to be a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," Draco inadvertently pulled a face "what school were you in?"

"Slytherin,"

"Uncle Ron says they stink." JJ added shortly before continuing to just stare at his father.

"Where do you go to school?"

"St. Hugo's down the road it is a muggle school." Draco tried to disguise his surprise but then he thought it made sense Hermione herself was muggle born and as such would be more familiar with the muggle education system that what was the norm in the magical world.

"Do you want to ask your dad any questions?" Hermione inserted before Draco could stray into territory that she had yet to discuss with the twins.

"What is your name?" Mariella asked.

"Draco Lucuius Augustus Nicholas Malfoy." Hermione smiled a little wishing she had that information at Hogwarts it would have made replying to Malfoy's taunts an awful lot easier.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty eight."

"What do you do?"

"I work at Gringotts."

"Where do you live?"

"I have a house in Wiltshire but I mostly live in a flat in London."

"Are you rich?"

"Mariella!" Hermione cried.

"It's ok," Draco laughed. "Yes I suppose I am."

"Right off to bed you two." Hermione said looking at the clock that read 1.30am "your father will be here in the morning to talk to."

"Will I?" Draco asked her as she returned from JJ's room after telling him she would be fine without him in the room.

"Well don't you want to spend more time with them?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I would as I haven't had the opportunity thus far."

"Draco I am not going to justify my actions. You were in as much of the action eight years ago as I was do you think I wanted my children exposed to that."

During her monologue Hermione found her voice had risen louder and she was a little angry. Draco stood up next to her and hugged her tight to his body and despite herself Hermione felt her anxieties melt away. He pulled up her chin so that her eyes connected with his and he kissed her softly on the lips despite herself Hermione melted in to the kiss and pulled him in.

The next day Hermione felt a tickling sensation on her forehead and upon opening her eyes she saw Draco's blonde hair tickling her head and her own brown curled hair fanned out upon his chest.

"Oh Merlin," she thought, "why do all my stupid moments seem to coincide with one Draco Malfoy." The light dancing across the floor gave her the feeling that it was probably past the usual time she got up and she imagined that having one of the twins come in and see a newly introduced half naked father would probably not do them any good.

Walking into the kitchen Hermione looked at the clock eight twenty a lot later than she usually got up, thanking her lucky stars that it was a Saturday she put the coffee machine on letting the buzz of the machine drown out her thoughts. Most of which included twins, marriage, vows and a man that was currently wearing very few clothes in her bed. Her stream of thoughts was interrupted by a loud pop that proved itself to be Ginny.

"Hi Gin," Hermione half heartedly smiled "how are you?"

"Me?" she asked "what about you turning up after midnight grabbing the twins and disappearing."

"Yeah sorry if I gave you the impressions that anything was wrong its fine honestly."

"Hermione you may be one of my best friends but it pains me to tell you you're an atrociously bad liar."

"The twins father turned up."

"Malfoy was here. Opps." Ginny said her eyes open wide as she clamped a hand over her open mouth.

"What? How could you know?"

"Mariella's hair and the twins eyes."

"Oh Merlin Gin I have been so stupid we slept together just as we left Hogwarts and that's not even the worst part," Hermione paused taking in a large breath "we made an unbreakable vow to meet ten years later and get married."

"And today is ten years later?"

"Yes."

"Can't you divorce him the next day?"

"Six month minimum for divorce."

"Just stay away from each other then get divorced."

"You forget about bonding."

"I don't think that you have a choice just get married claim you have been dating for a few months get divorced six months later and claim temporary insanity."

"Yes pretty much my plan."

"Couldn't you have done the vow wrong?"

"No I don't think so and if we ignore it we might die." In the silence that followed both heard the coffee machine click. "Coffee?" asked Hermione.

"I think I might need some."

"Hi Ginny." JJ smiled as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey JJ," Ginny replied as the boy slumped over the counter in the kitchen still half asleep.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Hermione asked, "you can have anything."

"Really can I have eggs from Kings?" Kings despite its name was a greasy spoon café between the Granger flat and the school the twins attended.

"Mariella?" Hermione asked tapping on the door of her daughter's room "I am going to Kings for breakfast do you want anything."

"Chips?" came the sleepy reply

"You're not having chips for breakfast."

"No then," a shout came and Hermione heard what sounded like a pillow hit the door "go away it's too early."

"Ginny can you look after JJ?"

"I'm nine," JJ interceded "I can look after myself."

"Of course I can stay." Stood in the queue at Kings Hermione felt a strong desire simply to crawl back into bed and pull Draco tight yet she was not cold or tired.

"They smelt so good I had to get some for myself JJ," Hermione shouted as she re-entered the flat in which there was a ghostly silence. Instead of Ginny it was who sat opposite JJ. The boy was starring at his father as intently as he had last night.

"I told Ginny I could mind my own son," he said through gritted teeth.

"I never said you couldn't," Hermione replied.

"Well she seemed to think otherwise." JJ pulled the plate his mother offered him towards him.

"Those smell good," Draco smiled attempting to make a connection with JJ but the boy simply pulled the plate closer to him. Hermione knew Draco was hurt but JJ hated to share food and this applied more to his favorite food than any other. In a peace offering Hermione plated up the food she had intended for herself and gave them to Draco. "These are good," Draco smiled and although Draco probably missed it Hermione saw a very slight smile on JJ's face.

"Chips?" Mariella asked hopefully as she entered the kitchen then her face fell on seeing her mother put bread in the toaster.

"What do you want to do today?" Draco asked the twins who both shrugged their shoulders "how about a trip to Diagon Alley?" Mariella nodded enthusiastically and JJ looked unbothered. "I thought we could go to quality quidditch supplies he said in a look at JJ.

"Fine," JJ said grumpily and Hermione smiled at him.


	10. Telephone Lines

**Chapter Nine**

**Telephone lines**

"Right which shop do you want to go in first?" Draco asked then immediately regretted it.

"Madam Malkins,"

"Quidditch,"

"Err…" Draco felt loathed to choose sides "how about I take Mariella to Madam Malkins and you go to the quidditch shop and choose whatever you want,"

"Whatever?"

"Yes but go straight there."

"Mr. Malfoy," the shop owner fussed "can I help you?"

"I want you to measure my daughter and recommend robes for her."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes," he growled.

"Ok then" she busied Mariella into a booth to measure her.

Hermione rushed through the atrium in the ministry of magic and realized that she had no idea where you went to arrange a wizarding marriage.

She went to the welcome desk to a wizard who pointed her down the hall. She entered a tiny office cluttered with files and folders and the wonky sign "Office of Registration".

"Errr hi," she said "I want to arrange a wizarding marriage." The woman looked over her glasses.

"Who are you?"

"Hermione …"

"No no no I mean are you the bride bridesmaid friend?"

"Bride,"

"Ok ," the woman grabbed a large dusty book.

"What date are you looking at?"

"Today," Hermione said.

"What?" the woman spluttered.

"I need to get married today,"

"That's impossible," she flustered.

"We're not having a ceremony we can come here just for the bonding and sign the register," the woman looked at her skeptically "no one is forcing you are they?"

"No," Hermione said and for some reason despite the vow she believed herself.

"Well we can get someone to perform that this evening say 10 pm but it will be quick and just here,"

"But legal,"

"Oh yes,"

"Thank you very much." The woman dismissed her with a hand wave. Hermione rushed through the lobby at breakneck speed she had called in to work claiming a day off that had be owed to her for at least a year as she entered the atrium she ran straight into,

"Harry Ron,"

"Hermione hello you're heading the wrong way," Harry smiled at Hermione.

"No I came into see the office Mariella is ill and I am taking the day off."

"Oh hope she's better soon."

"Thanks," Hermione swept away without another word shaking herself inside for lying to keep Draco from her friends again.

"That was odd," Harry said to his best friend.

"Oh good I thought it was just me," Ron replied expelling a deep breath.

"She turned up last night when the twins were staying over and grabbed them and took off. Mariella looked fine. Then Gin went over this morning and all she would say was everything was ok she looked like she had seen a ghost though."

"Maybe we are reading too much into this."

"Yeah maybe."

Hermione apparated back to the flat and looked at it for the first time in a new light, it was a mess with breakfast pots all over Draco's bag dumped on the floor a blanket around one of the chairs and not one bed made. As she busied herself around the house making lunch and tidying she turned on the TV so the daytime rubbish drowned out the various thoughts she had in her head about marrying a man she had not had a conversation with in ten years.

"Sounds just like a marriage," she thought rather cynically as she made her bed with a little too much vigor.

A story on the one o'clock news alerted her to the time as she finished the flat. A rather impatient person she had no idea what to do next she settled with the idea of going shopping herself but she had promised Draco and the twins the entire day and what would she buy she had no intentions of standing at the office in the ministry of magic in a large white dress the irony would just be too much. Instead she decided to go to muggle London heading to Oxford Street to see what they had to offer. Hermione had never been a large shopper but she knew sitting in the house would to her no good. As she wandered in and out of the busy high street she allowed herself to relax a little as she picked out various clothes for nothing other than the frivolous reason she liked them she always kept a muggle bank account she had no idea why but she felt that and the flat kept her tethered to the muggle realm and reminded her of her parents.

She entered a series of shops buying small things for her and the twins but nothing really caught her eye until the walk to the tube. In the window of the Channel shop was a beautiful mint green cocktail dress with a capped sleeve although the design was not identical it reminded her of the dress she wore many years ago to a family friends wedding. Much more appropriate than a big white dress she thought. The non-existent price tag made her wince if it didn't have a tag she couldn't afford it. Despite herself she entered the shop and walked out twenty minutes later with a maxed out credit card. She had no idea why she cared so much after all this was in all manners a sham marriage she had already slept with Draco twice and had children with him why hadn't she bought a new pair of jeans. She was jolted out of her daydreams when the tube stopped and she realized she had missed her stop. It took her twenty minutes to get back to the right stop she couldn't apparate in a busy London tube station particularly with all the CCTV. When she did make it back to the flat she realized instantly that Draco and the twins had beat her.

Hermione moved around the corner of the hallway in her flat to see JJ with the brand new nimbus in his hand. JJ was a good flyer, he had been taught by Harry Potter and he had Draco's flying genes . Mariella on the other hand was nowhere to be seen just several boxes and bags from Madam Malkins dotted the kitchen counter Hermione imagined she had forced Draco to spend a considerable amount of money. She at first felt a little ashamed thinking Mariella a little spoilt to demand from her father but she knew that Draco would be quite happy to spend money to his daughter.

"And then this one Mariella," said exiting her room in a bright blue cloak "Oh hi mum," she smiled at Hermione stood in the doorway behind her brother and dad.

"I hope you don't think I went overboard," Draco asked her.

"A little but I forgive you,"

"Good," Draco smiled "because I think you would have a job getting them back off Mariella."

"You are going to stay at Uncle Ron and Aunt Rome's tonight guys," Hermione addressed her children.

"Yay," Mariella cried she loved playing with their young children Emma, Celica and two week old Holly. JJ pulled a face although he liked Uncle Ron he considered that household far too girly.

"Why?," JJ asked.

"Because I am err…" Draco started.

"Me and your father are going for dinner that's all darling," Hermione took a deep breath "I think I need to make some calls."

Ten minutes later Hermione held the phone at arms length as one of her best friends Ron Weasley shouted down the phone. This was for two reasons firstly Ron had not really ever got idea of the telephone and secondly he was very angry.

"MALFOY YOU ARE MARRYING MALFOY!"

"Yes Ron I am," she said only a little quieter "we are getting married in a quiet ceremony if you can't accept that then then.. " her voice dropped "he is the twins father," she really hoped she wouldn't have to tell Ron this in a fight but her anger had just let it go.

"I know," the pause seemed to last an age "how they look a little like him and Mariella's mannerisms. That's why I don't get it Hermione he left you."

"No he didn't I never told him."

"Okay I don't like your decision Hermione but I accept it."

"Well," Hermione thought to herself "time to get married."


	11. Sign on the Dotted Line

**Chapter Ten**

**Sign on the dotted lines**

"Night mum," JJ said as he waved from Ron and Rome's front step Rome was stood beside him but Ron had refused to see either Hermione or Draco who had come to drop the twins off whilst Mariella had already ran inside to coo over little Holly who she hadn't met yet.

"I'll talk to him," Rome smiled at the couple.

"It's ok Rome it's our issue you don't have to get involved," Rome drew herself up to her full height that was still shorter than Hermione.

"I am his wife I already am involved,"

"I am sorry Rome I did not mean to…"

"Give it a week," Rome smiled "you'll understand."

"What's happening in a week mum?" Mariella asked who had suddenly appeared between JJ and Rome.

"Nothing darling,"

"Dad?" Mariella asked fluttering her eyelashes and pronouncing the word extensively making it last at least twenty seconds.

"Errr…" Draco replied but Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing you'll find out soon enough." Draco and Hermione turned on the spot reappearing in the kitchen of what she still thought of as her flat and he thought of as their flat. Draco took a couple of deep breaths as he stood in front of a mirror in JJ's room he had to bend his knees a little to see himself but only a little and thought the boy would perhaps one day be taller than him. His hands shook somewhat as he tied a green tie around his neck he was sure Hermione wouldn't be a fan of the color but he knew green looked good and was loathed to wear a different tie particularly red even for Hermione. Hermione was attempting to zip up the back of the green dress but her hands were shaking too much.

"Do you want a hand with that?" Draco asked in the same lazy drawl Hermione had known for so many years.

"Oh," she said surprised "I thought it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride."

"Well this is hardly a love match."

"No," Hermione said in a little voice her heart sinking in her chest, "I guess not."

"Thanks Draco," she smiled weekly at him as he did the zip of her dress up

"I like green on you," he smiled "it suits you."

"Are you telling me I should have been in Slytherin?"

"No," he laughed, "you did some stupidly brave things I think that's not very Slytherin." Hermione spun around and caught a look at the clock behind Draco

"We better go,"

"Yes I guess we should." Draco grabbed her hand and Hermione felt her hand burn with passion and she let her head drop how on earth could he do this to her with just one touch. But before Hermione could daydream anymore she found herself in the atrium of the ministry of magic. The atrium was virtually empty at this hour but a few witches and wizards did wonder around the edges and particularly in and out of the international department of magical co-operation, which seemed very busy. Hermione was glad to feel Draco had not let hold of her hand as she led him down the side passage to the department of registration gave their names to the same witch she had seen that morning who flustered trying to find a piece of parchment before shaking her hand at them to sit down.

"Hermione," came a breathless shout down the side corridor both Hermione and Draco looked up from the various pieces of wall they had been staring at whilst trying to avoid looking at each other.

"Ginny, Harry," Hermione smiled at the two who had run down the corridor towards them "what are you doing here?"

"Going to your wedding stupid," Ginny smiled at her.

"Malfoy," Harry held out his hand to Draco.

"Potter," Draco replied taking the hand and shaking it. Both Ginny and Hermione beamed at the boys as though they were young children who had been nice to each other.

"Hermione," Ginny said quietly "I tried to talk to Ron but he well…" she left off

"Its ok Gin," Hermione smiled weakly "he said he accepted it even if he didn't understand that's more than I expected."

"I am losing one of my best friends over a so-called sham marriage," she thought "I must be stupid."

"Malfoy and Granger," the witch behind the desk said not looking up.

"That's us," said Hermione stupidly and Malfoy smiled at her.

"I know," and took her hand again "let's get married," he kissed her forehead and Hermione would have agreed to anything right then. They walked into the small room that housed the department of registration it was still crowded with piles of parchment and books so that Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Harry could barely all get in the room. Behind an ancient creaking oak desk was a tall grey wizard he had a large book that Hermione knew to be the wizarding marriage register on the desk in front of her.

"Right," the man said pulling Harry and Ginny towards the desk "let's get started."

"No," Ginny said, "we are already married."

"Oh," the grey wizard said as his eyebrows rose at least an inch "you two come forward then," he pointed at Draco and Hermione.

"Full names." he said bored.

"Draco Lucuis Augustus Nicholas Malfoy,"

"Hermione Jean Granger,"

"Right right," he said quickly and started in a monotonous voice Hermione found her mind wandering although she scolded herself she found herself unable to stop. Both her hands lay in Draco's and the electricity that passed between them did not stop. She looked up at Draco's dark grey blue eyes and knew those eyes so well she had loved and stared into them for so many years these where the eyes that her children shared with their father. His face that she had at school thought of as pointed and angular had mellowed out a little in the ten years that had passed since instead of malicious it looked content and Hermione could see the burden that had been placed on him during his school years had lifted. Draco for his part had often prided himself on his ability to pay attention or at least give that impression. But he knew he was doing neither at that moment instead he was gawping at his wife-to-be she really was beautiful her normally bushy hair was instead softly curling around her face her brown eyes shone with what he thought was happiness. His large hands cradle her much smaller ones it was symbolism of what he wanted to do to her just cradle and protect her. But he couldn't could he this was a marriage of convenience, of survival not of love. The wizard interrupted his daydream by saying sharply.

"Turn towards me," Hermione and Draco did as they were told in silence as a grey haze appeared over them and they both suddenly zoomed together and their arms touched each other "I suggest you take off your jacket Mr. Malfoy," the old wizard said Draco ripped off his jacket as a burning heat came over his body and immediately placed his arm next to Hermione's bare arm and they both felt their skin cool immediately as if salve had been applied to sunburn. "Sign," the wizard pointed at the register and it took some considerable effort for them both to sign the register with their right hands whilst retaining skin contact resulting in poor signatures for both of them Hermione however noted that a number of the signatures in the book where just as messy if not more so.

"Right you are now pronounced husband and wife congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione felt her stomach flip however much he may consider this wedding a marriage of convince for about six months she would be Mrs. Draco Malfoy and somehow that thought made her smile.

"You won't be able to not have flesh contact for at least a day then you'll have to be in the same room for the rest of the week then same building for another two." Ginny informed them as they walked through the ministry.

"You two weren't that bad," Hermione said.

"Yeah but we went on honeymoon for a month we didn't leave the hotel."

"Thanks Potter," Draco said sarcastically "that was probably the last mental image I needed." As they reached the atrium Ginny gave Hermione and then Draco a hug.

"Congratulations" she said Hermione had no idea why she was doing this she knew this was a marriage of connivance.

"Yeah," Harry repeated in a much more monotone voice "congratulations," the pair disappeared on the spot. Hermione took Draco's hand and they too disappeared reappearing in the same kitchen they had apparated from an hour earlier. Hermione tried to get ready for bed but found it considerably harder than usual she Draco had simply pulled off his robes and underneath t-shirt and jeans replacing it with a different t shirt and retaining his boxers whilst Hermione put a hand on his neck to maintain skin to skin contact. For Hermione however the zip proved hard one handed so Draco had to do it herself then her usual long sleeved pajamas meant that she could not gain any skin contact without holding hands all night which was not enough as they both felt the burning sensation return again. So instead she borrowed a t-shirt from Draco's messy still unpacked bag. As they made their way to the bed the skin became inflamed and Hermione felt Draco take off his t-shirt and pull her tight so their skin cooled. Hermione looked up at Draco and looked into his eyes as she pulled out a strand of blonde hair straying from its usually neat hairstyle. She placed her lips softly on his then felt him pull her in. Draco broke away.

"Didn't this start this entire series of events Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione felt her heart sink and released how hard this six months was going to be she turned over so she didn't look Draco in the eyes and felt his hand pull her in so their bodies lay next to each other.

It was long past Hermione's usual wake up time of Six am when she dashed off a note to Robins saying she was taking her annual leave for two weeks starting on Monday she knew he would not be happy but she was owed the time and technically had not done anything wrong. She gave the letter to her dark brown barn owl Athena and watched her fly out the window over the London skyline. He felt her skin burn again as she watched the owl leave. She climbed back into bed and the second her hand cupped Draco's sleeping face the burn in her hand disappeared replaced by the soft familiar heat she felt whenever she touched Draco. Pulling the sleeping Draco into her arms she fell asleep immediately.


	12. A line of sunlight

**Chapter Eleven**

**A Line of Sunlight**

"What are you so happy about?" Harry Potter asked his wife as they reappeared in their front room in Godric's Hollow.

"Nothing," she said in a singsong voice that was very much unlike her then her voice turned more serious. "Are you ok Harry?"

"Yes no it's just Hermione what if she is making a huge mistake?"

"Seriously you are not mistrusting Hermione's judgment."

"No yes normally I never would but she just married Malfoy and I stood there and watched it."

"Have you considered she might love him and…"

"He is the twins fathers," finished Harry "she loves him?" Ginny looked guilty for a moment,

"Yes she does and I think he does too. "

"How can you tell that?"

"See the way they look at each other the way he gravitates his entire stance around her the look she has when he stops touching her hand like the world has ended." She smiled at him "it's the same look you give me."

Draco felt sunlight dance across the bed through a gap in the curtains of the room. Next to him and with her body pressed to his was his new wife. He smiled at the thought when she had called herself Mrs. Malfoy yesterday he wanted to beam with pride. He looked down at her laid beside him her curly hair tickled his shoulder he bent down and kissed her nose.

"Morning," she said croaking Draco laughed.

"I think it is afternoon now," he looked at the sunlight low and dull.

"Oh," she said wanting to pull Draco closer to her and not to stop the pain that coursed through her. "Is it hurting?" Draco asked.

"What?" Hermione replied rather tiredly.

"Is me not being close to you hurting? You pulled me in,"

"Err yes my skin was warm."

"Like this," he asked dancing his finger across her chest.

"Yes," she whispered "something like that," picking up his fingers and with possibly the most self-control she had felt in her life he put his hand back on the pillow.

"He doesn't love you," Hermione she reminded herself this is a six-month marriage of convenience to save our lives. She grabbed his hand pulling him out of bed

"But it's warm," Draco wined reminding Hermione of Mariella every morning.

"Well I need breakfast, lunch or some form of meal that matches this time of day."

Hermione opened the fridge to see a solitary egg staring back at her

"Brilliant," she thought her cupboard wasn't much better she grabbed the single egg and whipped up a very small scrambled egg that she insisted on halving between them Draco wouldn't hear of it and head Hermione's hand pressing his chest to her back as she ate. Despite her stomach rumbling she forced herself to eat the tiny omelet slower than she wanted so Draco would retain the tight contact he had.

"Question?" Draco asked quizzically.

"Mmmmmm," Hermione replied thoughtfully.

"I need a bath or shower how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Hermione thought for a minute.

"How about you have a bath pull the shower curtain across and leave your hand out and I'll hold it."

"Ok," Draco replied

Hermione knew in reality they could remain untouched by skin if Hermione stayed very close but she craved the touch of her new husband. She mentally scolded herself "you are a grown woman, a mother, the head of a ministry department and here you are going weak-kneed over a man."

"Hermione," Draco asked waving his hand in front of her face "are you ok?"

"I am fine," she replied and her entire self-flagellating speech went out the window the moment he smiled at her. Draco never got that bath because just seconds later there was a knock at the door

"Hermione? Draco?" came Rome's voice through the door.

"Merlin!" Hermione cried "that's Rome with the twins."

"And?" Draco asked seriously confused to the problem.

"Draco," Hermione's voice "you are only wearing shorts and I am wearing my underwear our children if you haven't already noticed are quite perceptive." Draco remembered that voice he had heard it many times before usually when someone had broken a rule at Hogwarts. "You," she continued "put some clothes on and I'll grab some jeans," she summoned a pair that had been lying on the bed. "I'll be just one minute Rome," she rushed to the door with one quick glance behind just to see Draco run into the bedroom.

"Hey guys," she said a little too enthusiastically.

"Are you alright mum?" JJ asked.

"Fine do you want to come in Rome?"

"No I have left Ron with Holly, Emma and Cecilia and Em is teething."

"Oh fun,"

"Yeah ,"JJ added "screaming babies we had a riot mum," and Hermione had never really appreciated how sarcastic her son could be when he wanted to.

"DAD!" Mariella shouted spotting Draco emerging from the bedroom behind Hermione.

"Seriously sweetie nine years and I don't get a shout out."

"Love you too mum," she said quickly before running up to Draco.

"Anyway see you later guys," Rome smiled before disappearing with a loud pop.

Hermione felt her skin begin to prickle uncomfortably as she realized she had spent too much time away from Draco. He too seemed to have realized taking her hand in his.

"Mum?" Mariella asked looking from Hermione to Draco and back again.

"Sit down Mariella JJ we need to talk about something."

"But mum," this time Hermione didn't give a response but simply raised an eyebrow at her daughter and Mariella sat on the sofa beside her brother.

"Darlings," she trailed off unsure of the exact words to say. Draco put his arm around her,

"Guys me and your mother decided to get married."

"Oh my gosh," Marriella cried, "can I be a bridesmaid like I was at Rome's please?"

"What you mean decided to get married?" JJ put in quizzically.

"Well we got married last night," Draco admitted.

"What?" Mariella shouted, "I don't get to be a bridesmaid."

"Mariella sit down," her mother said firmly.

"You got married without telling us a day after you introduced us?" JJ asked and Hermione realized how ridiculous that sounded.

"Does that mean that dad is staying here?" Mariella asked.

"Yes," Draco replied before Hermione could say anything.

"Great," JJ scowled getting up from the sofa and slamming his door loudly.

"JJ!" Mariella shouted after her brother.

"Leave him Mariella," Hermione said, "let him calm down first."

If Draco and Mariella weren't there Hermione would have cried. JJ now hated her and Draco was going to leave her in six months, which would break Mariella's heart she had made a huge mess of everything ever since that thin line of light had bound her to Draco.


	13. Headlines

**Chapter Twelve **

**Headlines**

"Hermione, Hermione," Ginny Potter shouted as she tore through the Granger/Malfoy flat.

"Merlin Wesley," Draco replied, "she's in bed I let her sleep" Draco was sat reading "The Communist Manifesto," on a chair next to the bedroom door where Hermione was sleeping.

"How noble," Ginny replied sarcastically "but she really needs to see this," Ginny was waving a copy of the Daily Prophet under Draco's nose. He scoffed

"Whatever is in that it can wait," upon which Ginny unfurled the newspaper and Draco read the headline.

"Are you mad," he shouted, "she can't see this."

"Yes Malfoy let her go back to work with whispers she has never heard following her everywhere,"

"Hey Ginny," a sleepy JJ put his head round his door "what are you guys shouting about?"

"Nothing," Draco and Ginny smiled simultaneously JJ was not as good a reader of people as his little sister but he could still tell that both his godmother and his father where hiding something.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Honestly kid it's nothing,"

"Fine," JJ snapped slamming his door for the second time in a week.

"Wow that kid has a temper," Ginny said without thinking.

"Yeah it comes from me,"

"I dunno have you ever seen Hermione in a mood. Hermione," Ginny cried suddenly remembering knocking on the bedroom door.

"Come in," came a sleepy voice "Gin what are you doing here?"

"Well…" and for the first time since reading the article that morning Ginny's voice and train of thought faltered. "I think you need to see this," she finally said laying the front page of the Daily Prophet in front of Hermione.

"High society scandal" the headline read and below was a picture of Hermione from the defeat of Voldemort and one of Draco from a black tie event some years earlier that he could not remember the name of.

_A scandal has rocked the wizarding world today as yours truly can exclusively reveal that playboy and high society rich kid Draco Malfoy also know for being an instrumental spy in the war with he who must not be named has not one but two secret love children with Hermione Granger head of the werewolf office at the dept of magical creatures. Miss Granger too was a key ally of Harry Potter in the war fighting along side him many times. _

_The news was revealed as Mr. Malfoy shopping in Diagon Alley went to Madam Malkins introducing Mariella Ginerva Granger as his daughter "I had my suspicions of course"' Madam Malkin told the prophet " the little girl and her brother both have grey blue eyes like all the Malfoys but Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy didn't seem to add up as a couple then my suspicions were confirmed. " Miss Granger gave birth to the children in early march the spring after she and Mr. Malfoy left Hogwarts so it is very likely the children where conceived at Hogwarts not to be the time of course Molly Weasley gave birth to her eldest son William just four months after leaving the school. But "no one expected from that goody two shoes," said one Mrs. Pansy Zabini a good friend of Mr. Malfoy and classmate of Miss Granger "of course she has had her fair share of famous wizards" Mrs. Zabini is talking of the links to both Harry Potter in her fourth year and international quidditch sensation Viktor Krum "I have never heard of any children so I must surmise she didn't tell him until recently she is so manipulative of course."_

_If Miss Granger does have her eyes set on Mr. Malfoy she has some stiff competition he was linked as late as last year to Spanish-Italian heiress Amelia Santiago-Vespucci. With two small children in the middle on has to wonder about their happiness over their parents power play. _

_Lucrezia Doyle_

"I don't think I have hated anyone that much since Voldemort," Draco put in after the long silence that followed.

"The twins," Hermione said after a long time,

"What about them?" Draco asked.

"This is going to follow them around."

"Hermione think about it the twins are at Muggle School and by the time they go to Hogwarts this will already be forgotten."

"I guess but they really shouldn't see this paper,"

"No they shouldn't."

"Witch," Hermione remarked at the paper.

"I really don't think that is the insult it was meant to be," Draco remarked.

"No," Hermione smiled for the first time since she opened the paper "I guess it isn't."

"It's gossip," Draco remarked pulling Hermione into him "people will forget it in a week. "

"Daphne," screamed a woman's high-pitched voice through the dark stillness that encompassed the large room both were standing in. The room if you had been able to light a candle or turn on a light would not have been worth the effort. The room was virtually devoid of furniture bar the large throne like chair the woman was sat upon. One of the walls was covered in cuttings from the magical newspaper the daily prophet depicting one man a blonde haired man with blue grey eyes and a strong jaw line intermittently cut with pictures of a hooded man with snakelike face and deep red eyes.

"Daphne," repeated the woman her voice becoming shriller. A young woman with dark blonde curls ran over with a newspaper in her hand.

"He is in here today mistress the front page," Bellatrix Lestrange showed no sign of interest or disgust upon taking the newspaper the girl handed her. She read the article dominating the front page.

"So," she smiled in a twisted grin "my nephew blood traitor and last of the Blacks has an heir," and despite her frail, thin frame and skin that had been bleached by a lack of sunlight she stood with more grace than should have been possible.

"A pure blood world still has it's dawning."

If Hermione Granger had known what her old enemy was planning over a hundred miles away she would have enjoyed the first few weeks of her marriage a lot less. As it was Hermione reveled in the proximity the bond spell gave her to Draco. After a week they only had to remain in the same building.

'So exactly how are we doing this again?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Your working in the Gringotts office on the ground floor and I will be on floor nine I am finished at half two so we can leave them."

"I'll see you then,"

"Yes," Hermione smiled but Draco pulled her in and kissed her on the lips Hermione raised an eyebrow "what was that for Malfoy?"

"You did read the Prophet so let's them something to really gossip about,"

Hermione gave him a friendly slap on the chest before saying

"Yes husband," to which Draco outwardly raised an eyebrow and inwardly beamed.

Hermione decided on his way to the lifts to really make a go if this she was rather reluctant to let the entire wizarding world see her divorced but she would let them see her married. As she entered the werewolf office she was annoyed to hear whispers follow her through the main office. So she shut the door separating the Control of Magical Creatures Office and the Werewolf department flicking her wand to change the nameplate on her desk to read Hermione Malfoy.

"No way," said a familiar voice stood behind her. Rosie was stood just behind Hermione.

"Oh hi Rosie," Hermione smiled.

"Don't hi Rosie me you got married to Draco,"

"Yes,"

"And how do the twins feel?"

Hermione wanted to snap "none of your business," but despite her nosy nature Rosie was a good friend.

"Mariella loves him it's not really hard they have similar characters JJ isn't thrilled keeps snapping at us both. I know I am spending a little less time with him but bonding is so awkward."

"Where is Draco?" Rosie asked peering around as if she expected him to jump out of a cupboard or from under Hermione's desk

"He is working in the Gringotts office downstairs,"

"After only three weeks?"

"Yes,"

"The more compatible a couple is the quicker they can spend time apart,"

"Were did you read that?" Hermione asked, "I read a virtual library on bonding

"Nowhere it's just on old witches tale my mum told me when I was young," she responded with a slightly smug smile.


	14. Trainlines

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Trainlines **

The journey to London had been long and arduous for Bellatrix Lestrange it may have been eight years since the defeat of her lord and she was presumed dead by most but she still couldn't stand the risk of being recognized. She knew she was still under an anti apparition spell and the floo network was impossible. That virtually only left muggle transport she had flown as far as the Scottish mainland before catching several local trains from Wick to Edinburgh followed by a fast train to London she had to travel second class as she didn't have enough muggle money for a first class ticket. She spent most of the journey picking invisible muck off her clothes the years since Voldemort's fall had been unkind to her, her face was paler and gaunter than ever and her body was incredibly thin yet her mind was as active and wicked as ever. "One minute," she thought "that it all it would take a minute to whip her wand out and kill all these stupid muggles reading their newspapers and playing music on boxes". She had done it before many times why the man sat in front of her couldn't be older than thirty but already took up not only his own seat but also the one next to him. He looked like a thug had he been a wizard he would be exactly the kind she would recruit to beat up and intimidate others. He was too absorbed in a tabloid newspaper reading a story about benefit cheats muttering "scroungers," under his breath whilst his eyes strayed to the photograph of a topless girl on the next page. One second Bellatrix thought he would be dead before anyone knew.

"Mistress mistress," Daphne said loudly and she realized the train had stopped and the man was no longer sat there in fact the entire carriage was empty. "We are in London miss."

"Miss Granger?" a voice asked as Hermione and Draco went to pick the twins up from their school "could I have a private word." It was Miss. Frobisher Mariella and JJ's class teacher.

"Of course," Hermione replied a little worried the woman seemed concerned and until now the twins had never been in serious trouble.

"Ermm this is a bit delicate Mariella mentioned that you got married a couple of weeks ago and I just wanted to know if you wanted the twins surnames changing." Hermione almost laughed she had been expecting much worse.

"No," she brushed the suggestion away "we haven't talked about it really I'll leave it until we have." Hermione knew that Mariella would have no objections but JJ certainly would and it was unfair to force a name change on them when it would only be reversed a few months later.

"So any homework?" Hermione asked as they entered the flat.

"Maths," came the rather short and unenthusiastic reply.

"What's Maths?" Draco asked even Hermione couldn't hide her shock she knew that most witches and wizards where home schooled before Hogwarts but she had assumed this included just as much Maths English history geography as her own muggle schooling had provided.

"One plus one equals two duh," JJ said to his father in a how thick are you voice.

"JJ" Hermione scolded "don't use that tone."

"Why shouldn't I?" the little boy replied "he has butted in on our life turning up one day announcing he is our dad after ten years then in a couple of months he'll disappear."

"Sit down and do your homework," Hermione said it in much more patient voice

"Why?" He shouted and Mariella gave a little yelp as the Maths book sat next to her shattered into a hundred pieces as though it was made of glass and little pieces of white confetti sized paper flew all over the flat. It was a moment before anyone spoke.

"What was that?" Mariella asked finally breaking the silence.

"JJ," Draco said "he was angry so uncontrolled magic made him take it out on the book I did a similar thing to a chair at his age."

"So what?" JJ shouted "I don't care," and another book this time from Hermione's own bookcase (Shakespeare's "Julius Casaer") did the same thing.

"Right before your mother has no books and we are all covered in white paper I have something to say" Draco put in. JJ looked as though he couldn't care less but his curiosity got the better of him and he did not move from his position half way to his bedroom. "Whatever happens from now on guys I am going to be in your life. I may have been a lousy dad until now but I promise I am going to make up for it and not just with presents but with time I want to spend time with you two get to know you. I love you both so much so you'll have a job getting rid of me."

"I love you too dad," Mariella shouted as she jumped out of her chair at the dining table ran across to her father and gave him a hug.

"Suck up," JJ whispered but said nothing else.

"Right Maths?" Hermione asked.

"Will this do mistress?" Daphne asked in a quiet voice it was the third house she has viewed this morning looking for something suitable for Bellatrix s plan the first two had been unsuitable so Daphne had been admonished by magic.

"Yes," replied Bellatrix slowly "it will do." Daphne breathed a sigh of relief. Bellatrix conjured a high backed black chair from midair with silver snakes making the legs and a shield across the top. The room was now black as night and as the curtains sucked the daylight out of the room it became increasingly cold.

"Daphne?" she asked of the girl who was clutching the back of her head where the jerks she had perfumed during the curse had made her hit her head rather hard on one of the piles of debris lying about the untidy room.

"Mistress?"

"How long will the potion take to complete?"

"A couple of weeks to get all the ingredients some are quite specialist…"

"Are you making excuses you worthless piece of doxy droppings?"

"No no," she stammered, "I have contacts I can get them."

"You had better,"

"Then a month to brew,"

"Good," Bella muttered although this time more to herself than to Daphne.

Daphne Greengrass had been plagued with ill luck most of her life her father had been killed by death eaters at the end of the first war for refusing to take sides. She had been bullied through out her time at Hogwarts for being uncommitted to pure blood values. For most children this would have turned them against their classmates but Daphne had a weak constitution and it make her only more determined to become one of them. Her mother was marrying her fourth and then fifth stepfather during this time and cared little for her daughters well being giving Daphne an ever-bigger thirst to prove herself to those in power. She had avoided the war for most of its duration she may have had a thirst for power but she like most Slytherins also had a very strong survival instinct. She had therefore only joined the dark side at the very last moment when their victory looked certain. But she thought in hindsight her fathers path would perhaps have been better for all Luc Greengrass s failing his death had taken seconds Daphne's prolonged pain at the side of Bellatrix Lestrange had lasted years. At the very last moment seeing the dark side was doomed Bella had in the darkness decided to preserve the only thing she believed more important than Voldemort's rule: the Black family line. Beside her there was only one pureblood Black left even if he did not bear the name; her nephew Draco Malfoy. In a mistake Bella had cursed herself and others for years she in the darkness grabbed the hand of a tall figure with a dark hood around them and a wisp of blonde hair escaping. Her rage and fury on discovering when she re-apparated that the individual was not Draco who had been fighting beside her but a low ranked death eater Daphne had cost her last shred of sanity and spent went the next eight years hatching a plan to restore the Black line. Daphne had paid dearly for Bellatrix's mistake she knew she could not return to the wizarding world at least one surviving death eater would have given her name to the authorities so she had lived almost a decade as Bellatrix's slave.

"A month to brew Bellatrix," repeated jolting Daphne out of her daydream.

"So?" Draco asked his children who were both sat at the breakfast table JJ looking distinctly more awake than his sister "I thought today I could take you to see where I work." Neither appeared particularly enthusiastic.

"Dad?" Mariella asked "don't you work in a bank?"

"Yes."

"We have been in one before."

"A wizard bank?"

"No."

"Well then have you seen goblins or gemstones as big as your fist or perhaps a dragon?"

"The bank you work at has a dragon in it?" Mariella asked.

"Yes."

"And we can definitely see it?"

"Well I can twist some arms."

"Cool I'd like to see a real dragon," she said popping off the stool she was eating off yawned loudly and wiped her eyes before rushing to her room.

"JJ?" Draco asked, "Would you like to come?" The little boy shrugged his shoulders, which was probably the most positive response Draco had since their Diagon alley trip two months month earlier. Go get dressed then this too was a huge step forward as without blowing up books, an electrical item or one occasion a teapot JJ took an order from his father.

"Are you sure Gringotts will be ok with you traipsing two children around their premises?"

"They'll have to be ok with it my department makes at least half the banks revenue. "

"Gosh it is a good thing you don't get conceited about what you do," she laughed as she tied his tie around his neck. This was never something Draco had asked her to do but somehow over the months it had become part of their morning routine. Neither would admit it but both liked it. "Guys are you ready to go with your dad?"

"Yes and mmm ,"where the replies

"Ok," Hermione smiled as she disappeared on the spot.

"Right off to see a dragon," Draco smiled.


	15. Gene Lines

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Gene lines**

As it turned out Draco's slight arrogance was well placed although not for the reasons he had thought. His boss Theodosia Johnston who was pregnant had whilst Draco was away stepped into the phase of thinking all children where the most adorable thing ever and so spent the entire visit cooing over the twins and allowing them every whim.

"Theo you really didn't need to accompany us all the way round."

"Of course I did these two are so adorable," and for about the fifth time she pinched Mariella's cheek before bursting into tears.

"I will see you later Draco," she stuttered.

"Bye Theo," Draco ushered the twins out the door before any more cheek pinches could be dished out. "I thought before we went home we could take a trip to the ice cream parlor," Draco smiled holding the twins hands as they exited the cold bank into the bright sunshine of the hottest August for years.

"Yummy," Mariella cried and even JJ smiled a little. Diagon Alley was flocked with witches and wizards and Draco noticed that several people gave Draco and the twins odd looks and he rather angrily pushed past people.

"Dad," Mariella shouted and Draco turned around realizing he was walking too fast for the twins who had been holding onto his hands where about two meters behind him.

"Sorry guys."

When they did reach Florence Fortasque's ice cream parlor the tables were crowded and Draco had to run for an emptying table. If Hermione had been there to see it Draco was sure she would have laughed at Draco Malfoy running for a table. "So what do you want?"

"Almond Mountain," came the simultaneous reply and Draco found himself smiling slightly he had no idea how genetics worked but the twins had somehow inherited his favorite ice cream flavor.

"So?" he asked when all three where digging into large piles of ice creams. "School tomorrow?" Draco asked and was met with a chorus a groans it was the end of the six week holidays and the twins where heading to a new term at their muggle school. "In a couple of years it'll be Hogwarts," and Draco noticed their eyes light up.

"What's Hogwarts like?" Draco was amazed to find JJ asking the question

"It's hard work but you will learn so much and not just magic but make friends and…"

"Where you mums friend?" Mariella asked and Draco almost snorted into his ice cream.

"I wouldn't say that," Draco finally answered whilst attempting to keep a straight face. Draco began to notice that there was an uncomfortable amount of people peering at their table "finished?" He asked and upon noticing that JJ was licking the almond sauce out of the pretty much empty bowl he did not wait for an answer.

The next day dawned and the twins where as unprepared as Hermione had expected despite her constant chivying. So as Mariella was searching for her shoes and JJ was looking for his book bag Hermione grabbed a moment with Draco.

"Are you at the bank today or in the ministry?"

"The bank but I m finishing early do you want me to pick the twins up?"

"No it's ok I'll do it," Draco couldn't help but find himself smiling.

"What?" Hermione asked "do I have something on my nose?"

"No I was just thinking how much we sound like an old married couple," he could see his hand just millimeters away from hers and if he stretched a little as she tied his tie he would be able to kiss her she looked so beautiful this morning even without make up her hair curled around her face and the slight smile she wore made her face light up he reached in.

"Oh Gods," Hermione thought, "he is going to kiss me."

"Mum," shouted Mariella and both where startled out of their moment of quiet.

"Is your brother ready?" Hermione asked still half lost in her almost kiss with Draco.

"Yes," Mariella replied and Hermione led the twins out the flat when she returned a few minutes later she noticed Draco had already disappeared. In spite of herself she felt her heart sink into her boots as she turned on her heel and reappeared in the atrium of the ministry on magic. Hermione felt annoyed at herself all day she knew she should be concentrating and she had done so through worse circumstances she had sat her O.W.L's in the beginning of the war and sat through hundreds of dull history of magic lectures but Draco seemed the one person more than any other that could pull her out of her daily routine and set her heart on fire. She was pulled out of her annoyed daydream by a memo that asked her to see head of the international co-operation department Emmeline Sinclair in her office.

"Do you think mum is going to be really late JJ?" asked his sister.

"It's mum," he replied "she is never late dad's probably forgot about us."

"What to you have against dad?" Mariella asked annoyed.

"He hasn't spoken to us in nine years," JJ said as if it was obvious.

"JJ Mariella cut it out," Mrs. Yates their new teacher stepped between them she was getting rather concerned according to their old teacher Miss. Frobisher the twins where model pupils even if Mariella had a tendency to be sarcastic to her brother and he in turn could be moody but both had spent most of the first day arguing at the back of her class so much she had to split them up.

"There she is JJ," said Mariella in an "I told you so" voice behind them their teacher breathed a sigh of relief she was behind on paperwork and did not appreciate being kept waiting.

"Come on Mariella Jakob," Hermione said quickly to them.

"What have I done?" JJ said in annoyed voice as they walked the opposite direction from the flat.

"Nothing," Hermione said puzzled.

"You only call me Jakob when I have done something wrong."

"Sorry Jake."

"And you've never called me that."

"Mum we are going in the wrong direction and you are gripping my wrist really hard."

"Me too JJ," cut in as he tried to wriggle from her grip as Hermione took her wand out.

"Mum there are muggles everywhere," Mariella cried as she down up the street stepping away from her mother who had let go of her wrist. Mariella looked up she noticed the light brown hair of her mother was turning blonde and she was becoming taller.

"Ella run," JJ shouted he struggled to get the grip of this woman off him Mariella stood frozen to the spot. "Ella run," he shouted again "leave me get mm," his words were muffled as the woman put a hand over his mouth Mariella ran as fast as she could towards her home and when she dared to look over her shoulder her brother and the woman disguised as her mother had disappeared.


	16. The Last of the Black Line

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Last of the Black Line **

"Mum Dad anyone," Mariella shouted at her flat door pounding her little fists frantically against the door.

"Mariella what on…" began Draco as he opened the door but seeing his little daughter alone, with red eyes and out of breath he changed his tact.

"What's wrong?" he asked picking up the obviously very upset little girl "where is your mother and JJ?"

"Someone…" she cried through sobs "kidnapped...JJ," at this Draco almost dropped Mariella indeed he would have done if she had not had her hands so tightly around his neck.

"Listen Mariella I need you to tell me exactly what happened,"

"Mum was late picking us up then she came and she was talking funny."

"Like what? Everything is important."

"She called JJ Jake."

"Ok and?"

"She grabbed us really tight and took out her wand I got free JJ told me to run for it," and the rest of what Mariella had to say could not be heard over her sobs. Draco threw some floo powder into the fire and shouting very clearly a lot more than he felt "The Hollow". He and Mariella reappeared out of the fire of the Potters in Godric's Hollow with an annoyed looking Ginny trying to separate her two sons and little Lily pointing up at Draco and Mariella.

"Ella Ella," she smiled clapping her little hands as she pointed up at the upset Mariella.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked surprised as Draco emerged from the fire with Mariella

"Someone's kidnapped JJ," he said with no time for questions "can you look after Mariella and get word to the ministry I don't know where Hermione is."

"Of course," Ginny replied taking Mariella from Draco "where are you going?"

"After them," Draco replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Draco turned on his heel and with a loud pop reappeared in the flat he rushed down the steps of the building into the bright sunshine of the early September light rushing along the street to the twins school. He paced along the front of the school building trying to retrace JJ's steps as well as Mariella had told him. At one point he was struck by the feeling of magic he knew as well as any third year Hogwarts student that dark magic left traces but what he also knew principally from his work during the last war was that people who are constantly surrounded by dark magic also leave traces. Draco walked into the space he had felt the magic one more time and disappeared.

JJ meanwhile had realized before his sister that something was wrong with his mother and when the woman called him Jake had he been able he would have jumped away from her she however gripped his wrist so tightly. When the pair re-apparated it was in a dark room with just the thinnest crack of light slithering through the heavy curtains. He had the distinct feeling that something was moving in the darkness but his eyes where unaccustomed to the darkness and as such he could see nothing in the still black.

"Daphne," screamed a high pitched voice that set JJ's arm full of goose pimples "I see only one child was there not two?"

"Mistress," came the whimpering voice of the woman who had kidnapped him "the girl escaped he told her to," she pointed a Finger in the darkness towards JJ.

"Come here boy," said the same cruel voice and JJ was ready to say "where?" in a sarcastic tone but as he thought of it his eyes grew accustomed to the dark and he was able to make out a dark shape sat in a chair in the area the voice had originated from. He walked towards the voice determined not to show fear.

"Good," Bellatrix said almost soothingly "you are less like your father than I thought not as stubborn." She took his chin in her hands and peered her dark black eyes into his blue grey ones. "You have his eyes I see but your hair is that of you mudblood mothers."

"Don't call her that," JJ said fiercely.

"I," Bellatrix cried cruelly "will call her what ever I want she is beneath me. Do you know I am your great aunt?" At this JJ looked horrified "I can see you do not you are simply a filthy half blood but when your stupid father passes away you will be the last of the Blacks and it is my job to bring you to respect that." During this speech Bellatrix had grabbed JJ robes pulling him towards her in a fierce grip, which he had tried to struggle against. With no thought to his well being she then threw him to the floor and almost lazily with her wand cast a spell that bound ropes around him. "It," she drawled the word "is time to deal with you," she changed her gaze to Daphne "you stupid girl I send you with a simple task that you cannot complete they were children yet you still fail." She half-heartedly pointed her wand to the crouched figure whom was prostrating herself on the floor asking for mercy. "Crucio," she cried watching with evident pleasure as the screams rose from Daphne's mouth. She was distracted however as a white light began to appear around a figure in the air her mouth cut into a grin the first real one she had cast in years slowly the figure of a tall blonde haired man came into focus.

"Dad," shouted JJ from beside Bellatrix's chair or at least that's what he tried through the gag it came out more as "dmmm."

The Potters where rather confused by Draco's sudden appearance in their kitchen as just as quick disappearance and very little could be gleaned from Mariella except someone who looked like Hermione had tried to kidnap them both but had only succeeded with JJ. After grabbing Molly for babysitting duty Harry, Ginny, Ron and Rome who had quickly become informed on the situation all apparated into the Ministry of Magic.

"This is Malfoy's fault," Ron commented when his sister had told him.

"How Ron is this Malfoy's fault please explain to me?" Ginny asked

"Well he,"

"You might not like him Ron but you have to accept that one he is the twins father and two he is in love with one of your best friends and she loves him."

"Harry said that they made an unbreakable vow and had to get married." Ginny turned on her husband but decided to deal with one problem at a time.

"Well you obviously haven't looked at her lately Ron she loves him and we are going to the ministry. Something has obviously happened to Hermione she would never leave the twins," Ginny pointed out when Ron asked why the ministry "it makes sense to see if she left work." The ministry of magic was packed when the group apparated into the atrium "Rosie" Ginny suddenly shouted tearing across the atrium in pursuit of the tall strawberry blonde when she rushed back a few moments later she shouted as she reached them she never came back from a meeting in the international department of magical co operation "oh do move," she cried at a thin wizard old wizard with brown-grey hair who was having a rather protracted conversation on caldron depth with a dumpy wizard around the same age who simply kept muttering periodically.

"Oh I quite agree Marcus quite agree."

All four rushed into the first available lift Harry crying international co-operation at the liftboy. They had of course done a rescue mission in the ministry of magic some years earlier but Harry in particular tried to push that memory out of his mind trying not to think of the tragic consequences of that event. In fact in thought to himself it feels very different the ministry was bursting with people rather than the emptiness that had engulfed them last time. They where not heading to the vast unknown emptiness of the department of mysteries but the much more familiar surroundings of the International department of Magical Co-operation which Harry and Ron had visited on various occasions as had Ginny as a junior reporter for the daily prophet. Only Rome was new to it but she was new to the entire ministry spending most of her working days in the neurological department of a muggle hospital. For Harry However what felt the most different was not having Hermione on their side so full of a hundred curses and cures normally. As the group appeared in the department they negotiated their way through the various desks and sub departments until they reached the large office of Emmeline Sinclair the head of the department. As Ron went to open the door a small slim boy direct from Hogwarts by the look of him rushed in front of them.

"No," he said loudly "you can't go in there minister Sinclair specifically said no one except Mrs. Malfoy."

"So Hermione went in there," Ron asked whilst simultaneously pulling a face at Hermione being called a Malfoy, the boy blushed as though he had said too much

"I am not at liberty to say."

"We are aurors," Ron said proudly and we have information that your boss is under a spell."

"Impossible," he spluttered.

"Well you won't mind opening the door we will only be two seconds."

"There was no memo for the auror department," he suddenly said.

"It is a mission of upmost delicacy," inserted Ginny "if the department believed we would be challenged by such a loyal member of staff I believe a memo would have been sent."

"Well if it is only two seconds."

"Excellent," Ginny smiled as the boy rushed off to find the key as he assured them alohamora wouldn't work. When the door was opened it was not a minister working diligently behind the desk that greeted the group but rather two bound female figures. One a grey haired witch with green eyes and a deep cut to her forehead was slumped over with haggard breathing whilst the second figure of Hermione was next to her and looking anxious Hermione's eyes lot up when she saw the group at the door and soon as Ginny removed the gag over her mouth she cried "I think someone is after Draco."

"It was the twins Mariella is fine," Ginny assured her "Draco has gone after JJ." Hermione's heart sunk at this although her daughter was fine her husband and her son where now missing.

"Go," Rome shouted at the group who had stood still for a moment. "I'll stay here look after the minister." Hurried explanations where shouted to one another as the group ran down the ministry corridors Ron bumping into one little witch who cried

"In all my born days young people today."

The group on reaching the atrium did not even try to get to the apparition spot but turned where they where reappearing in Hermione's flat.


	17. A Broken Line

**Chapter Sixteen**

**A Broken Line **

"Dad!" Cried JJ once he could see as much of Draco that he was able to identify him. Bellatrix was leaning forward on her throne like chair rubbing her hands together in glee as she licked her lips. Before the figure of Draco had fully appeared in the room he had realized where is was surveying the scene from Daphne still dressed in Hermione's clothes her hair not fully returned to it's natural color his aunt a cruelly pleased look on her face and finally his son on the floor beside her bound with ropes. Pointing his wand toward JJ he shouted.

"Permovea," and the boy disappeared. Bellatrix roared at him "you idiot that boy was the last of the blacks."

"Come one Bellatrix," he said stepping from the light that engulfed him an awful lot calmer than he felt "you didn't want JJ you never did this was always about taking me. That spell in the air near the school was meant to catch me you knew I would come after him."

"Very good Draco you always where the smart one why would I settle for your bastard mudblood spawn when I can have the real last of the Blacks." She did not notice Draco shake involuntary as his aunt insulted his children only keeping his temper knowing that this was the only way out. "As you are probably aware this room has an anti apparition spell on it and the doors and windows are impossible to escape from besides which soon you won't want to all you need is a little…" and she paused over the last word "re-education," and her face broke again into a cruel smile. "Crucio," she cried again pointing her wand at Daphne whom until now Draco had failed to notice. He saw the smile on her face as she heard Daphne's screams and realized if anything his aunt had grown cruller and less humane over the last eight years.

JJ reappeared with a bump on the floor of his living room be was still bound by ropes and gag he crawled across the floor trying to grab the telephone but his hands where too tight for him to reach it. After a ten minute struggle he gave up and hoped someone would come for him soon he had to however admit if he was going to be bound and gagged he would rather be on his own house than on the dank dark floor in the control of a dark witch. He also had to admit that his dad had been the one had rescued him and the one that was now trapped.

'JJ," cried a voice as the door was flung open and he saw his mum, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron stood in the doorway. Hermione crossed the room in a faster time than anyone would believed possible and ripped the ropes as much as she could with her bare hands. It was not until Harry whispered

"Finiate incantartum" that the ropes and gag slid away from JJ body. Hermione grabbed him in a huge hug.

"How did you get out? Where is your dad?"

"He got me out JJ," said quietly "I think she has got him."

"Who JJ?" Hermione asked quietly "I don't know she said she was my Great Aunt she was pale black hair looked mad."

"Bellarix Lestrange ,"Harry and Ginny said together Hermione too had realized but she had not wanted to say it out loud for fear of making it true and could not imagine Draco in the clutches of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"JJ think what did the place you where in look like?"

"It was really dark the curtains where almost closed but I saw a sign saying Grinold Grimhold Ginald," the boy said creasing his forehead in concentration "place."

"Do you think it could be?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Maybe," Harry answered, "Bellatrix is related to the Blacks."

"Right JJ," Hermione said quietly "I want you to go with Aunt Ginny. I will see you really soon I promise."

"You're not off after Bellatrix by yourself," Ron said in an annoyed voice

"No," she admitted, "I hoped I would have you two." Harry looked questioningly around at his wife who mouthed "talk to you later." The three turned on their heel and reappeared on the front step of number twelve Grimmuald Place. "He isn't in there," she said suddenly.

"How do you know?" Harry asked curiously.

"The bond it's pulling me this way," and without warning she set off down the street. Harry and Ron ran after her with their wands raised in the street that seemed so tranquil. They caught up with Hermione as she was paused in front of number twenty-nine the front bay room had heavy dark curtains drawn across and unlike most of the rest of ten houses in this street number twenty nine seemed very run down. Several roof tiles were missing and the garden was overgrown with weeds and wildflowers. "He is in here."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked tentatively "we don't want to burst in on a muggle family."

"No," she said fiercely "he is there." Creeping around the side of the house and quickly obscuring themselves of vision by the large hedge Harry and Ron as aurors soon realized the presence of dark magic on the house.

"Bombarda maxio," all three shouted at the large bay window.

"The last of the Blacks Draco is an honored position and one you where born to and one not to be taken lightly." Draco felt his heart flutter and first thought himself going mad but then he realized Hermione was near.

"Please don't have come after me," he thought as he felt the bond grow stronger "this place is so dangerous for you Hermione." Then it felt as though the entire world caved in as glass shattered all around him. Bellatrix was pitched from her chair and dashed against the wall Draco thought he heard at least one of her bones break. Daphne was already on the floor and as the closest to the glass hundreds of tiny pieces flying through the air hit her and her hands and back was peppered with tiny cuts. Draco too suffered this fate but as his face was turned towards the window in hope of seeing Hermione it was his face and hair that became covered in glass.

"Expeliarmus," Harry shouted at Bellatrix as he made his way through the window seeing although evidently in pain Bellatrix was attempting to reach her wand. "Petrifucus totalis" he then shouted body binding her fully so she could not injure anyone anymore.

Ron mean while placed ropes around Daphne although there really was no point she was crying on the floor begging for mercy and without her wand that Bellatrix had taken from her. Hermione however despite the danger had eyes for no one but Draco she searched through the dim light ignoring a gash in her leg she earned whilst trying to climb through the broken window. Seeing him stood there with blood flecked across his face she ran up to him.

"You are a prat," she shouted "an idiot what on earth made you think you could do this yourself? You could have got yourself killed and how would I live without you," then her shouts broke into sobs as she grabbed the front of his shirt "I love you," she sobbed at him. Draco however pulled her into his chest her tears staining his already ruined shirt. He tipped her chin upward so that she looked at his face bloody as it was.

"I love you too," he said a tiny smile on his face as he lent in to kiss her.


	18. Family Lines

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Family Lines **

The twins sat in a rather constrained silence on the large sofa in the Hollow beside Molly Weasley when their parents walked in holding hands. Mariella noticed immediately but tucked the information in a back corner of her brain to use at a later date. JJ meanwhile only had one thought on his mind.

"Dad I'm sorry I've been mean and thanks for coming to get me," he garbled. Draco bobbed down so that he was at his son's height and asked rather seriously.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes well I had a cut but Ginny fixed me up," he said all in one breath.

"JJ I hope you know and Mariella too," he looked at his daughter "that I love you both and I would travel around the world to rescue you." There was a moment of silence as Molly and Ginny stared at Draco as though he was an alien.

"Ron and Harry are sorting things out with the auror department," Hermione said to Ginny who did not look in the least bit surprised and Hermione supposed being married to an auror meant that he did not work the usual nine to five.

"I think these two need to go home," Draco said as Mariella let out a huge yawn.

"One minute," Ginny put in "I just want to know what happened to you Hermione and the minister."

"I got a memo this morning asking me to see Emmeline Sinclair in her office I thought Romania where kicking up about us being too liberal with the werewolf laws again. I went in the office and someone hit me with a stunner when I cam round a few hours later I was bound gagged and lying on the floor and Emmeline was next to me bleeding pretty bad. Only a dark witch or wizard would have done it so I thought someone was after Harry or Ron or you or Draco someone involved in the last war. I never thought they would try and take you two," she ruffled JJ and Mariella's hair hugging them so tightly JJ mimed being sick over his mothers shoulder. "Oh and congratulations about the baby Gin," both Molly and Draco looked from Hermione to Ginny who shared rather smug grins.

As the Granger Malfoy clan reappeared in Hermione's flat her leg gave way and Draco picked her up as if she where a new bride placing her on the sofa.

"Now bankers may not be know for their medical knowledge," he said "but I think I have a cure," and kissed the wound before muttering a charm that neatly sewed the skin back together and the blood running among Hermione's leg ceased.

"Come here," Hermione cried to the twins who ran across the room to hug their mother and unlike before neither made faces they did however struggle to all fit on the sofa.

"I think," Draco said pensively "we need a bigger place."

"I rather like this one," Hermione protested.

"Yes but the twins rooms are small and you have a kitchen that is also a dining room and I have no idea how many books without a real home. I have the money Hermione please let me do this for us."

"And what do you want from me?"

"Well a snog would be nice," this was interrupted by an audible "ewwwww," from the twins "and a change of name. "

"You really want me to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes I do."

"Ok but the twins can stay Granger it's their choice," she looked down at them.

"I want to be a Malfoy," Mariella said "Mariella Ginerva Malfoy I like that."

"I want to change my name too," JJ said to everyone's surprise "we have to be a family all the same." Hermione grabbed her son.

"You are so clever JJ,"

"Geroff mum or I might change my mind about disliking Slytherins and that'll be your last chance of having a Gryffindor in the family Mariella is virtually inducted already." At this Hermione laughed.

"You don't choose your own house JJ."

A month later saw the Malfoy family moving into their new house Hermione had been the most reluctant to leave their old flat so many memories where connected to it but she had agreed on seeing the new house Draco had his eye on. It was a three story house in a fashionable part of London the parts that normally can only be afforded by movie stars, criminals or law firms. Their house was number forty-two just on the corner of a large square with a park in the middle. It had what Hermione considered too many bedrooms for them but Draco simply kissed her neck when she asked and said.

"Don't you want any more little Malfoys?" The twins each with their pick of bedrooms had chosen the two largest apart from their parents and as Hermione and Draco hauled their toys and books upstairs she ever wondered how it had got in their tiny flat. Finally Draco led her to a downstairs room she had yet to venture into. The room was covered from floor to ceiling with bookshelves all full of books that belonged to both of them. The floor was a black and white checked and Hermione felt as though she was in an ancient library the bay window had been turned into a window seat and Hermione sat for a second as she looked up at the room in awe.

"This really is the most beautiful house Draco."

"Well my family deserves the best," he lent in to kiss his wife on the lips and she met him pulling him in as the familiar electric shock coursed through her veins and he smiled as he pulled away.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked seeing his wife's smile break across her face.

"Oh nothing just this whole situation ten years of being apart when we were perfect all along how come we didn't know that?"

"Youth, alcohol," he replied then more dourly "war."

"Well I intend to make it up," she pulled him in and as their lips were about to meet she was interrupted by

"Dad, JJ messed up my room."

"No I didn't why would I want to be in her stupid room?" Hermione took a deep sigh as her and her husband went to sort out their squabbling children.


	19. The Goodbye Line

**Epilogue**

**The Goodbye Line **

"Do you have everything?" Hermione asked her children quite seriously as their large trunks lent against the wall of Kings Cross train station.

"Honestly mum we have got everything." JJ replied.

"Right," Hermione said looking at her watch "let's get onto the platform," and Hermione noticed her son and daughter roll their eyes at each other they had arrived at the station twenty minutes early as it their mother so convinced they would forget something or someone.

"You walk straight between the wall dividing platforms nine and ten ,"Hermione said to her children smiling as she saw the puzzlement on JJ and Mariella s face

"You just walk at the wall?" JJ asked skeptically but for his tone he was treated to

"Yes," from his mother. Mariella hung back whilst JJ looked curiously at the wall wondering if you had to whisper a password or tap a brick.

"Just walk straight at the wall," his mother said encouragingly and seeing his sister was not about to move JJ took a brave step and ran straight at the wall. True the sensation of walking through a wall was odd and everyone seemed to have neglected to mention that but when he did arrive on the other side the Hogwarts Express bright scarlet and puffing smoke was sat there. Hundreds of students milled around talking quidditch, summer holidays and one occasion JJ could have sworn he heard a conversation about giants. Although JJ thought he spent a while looking around the platform in reality it was only a few seconds before his sister joined him.

"Wow," Mariella said this is exactly what mum said it would be like as she walked through the platform barrier with Hermione.

"Hey Hermione," Draco rushed through the barrier these two just would not keep quiet. He jostled one-year-old twins Narcissa and Julius on his hips. Both twins had their father's eyes like their older siblings with Julius having his fathers light blonde hair like his elder sister and Narcissa with chocolate brown hair. Presently Narcissa was leaning from her father to her sister whilst Julius was watching the scarlet steam train with amazement. A loud whistle blew somewhere in the vicinity of the train.

"Right get on the train," Hermione busied her elder children on to the train.

"Bye," she shouted as JJ and Mariella leaned out of a carriage window waving until the train rounded a corner and the twins went out of sight.

"In ten years you will be going too," Draco said to his son who looked crestfallen at the disappearance of the scarlet train.

"Not yet," Hermione said hugging Narcissa tight

"No," Draco smiled kissing the top of his wife's head as they turned to back towards Kings Cross station "we have ten more years with these two and we have forever together," and although in years to come whenever this happened Julius and Narcissa would make faces this time as Draco leant in to kiss his wife neither made objections.

Notes: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it sorry if you picked it up whilst it was undergoing a bit of a facelift. Please review. Love C.J.


End file.
